Cardfight! Vanguard: Spartan Assault!
by seeker24
Summary: A remade of Cardfight Vanguard:The Spartan.Hope you guys enjoy it,I don't own CFV,just the plot,OC cards and my OC chracters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,this just a remake cause the other one is starting to bugging me. This take a few years after Legion mate and Neon Messiah .Cardfight Vanguard G do not exist in this story and I don't own characters design still the same from the old story**

* * *

Cardfight Vanguard,the most popular cards game around the been play from child to adults around the world,the son of the most powerful and famous cardfighters in the world Aichi Sendou is just walking home with his sister.

"So Kida?wanna go to Card capital 2?"The girl ask

"Yeah Sayuri,I'm gonna test this new deck I made"The boy said holding a blue deck case. Theey arrive at the store and the door slide revealing many people fighting the famous card game,Vanguard

"Hey Kida,what sup?"A boy said

"I'm fine Shun,so I want to test this new deck. Wanna play?"He ask the boy with the green hair

"Sure of course"Shun prepare their starter and flip their Vanguard and start the match.

 **20 minutes later**

"Go Altmile!Sky Noble Thrust!"Altmile slash his sword on the thunder dragon and it fall to the sixth damage land at Shun's damage zone

"Good game Kida"Shun said and Kida smile

"Thanks"Kida said

"Hey Kida!I need you here"The store clerk,Kamui Katsuragi call him

"What it is Kamui?"Kida ask coming to the counter

"There a newbie here and I wanted to teach him but Misaki will kill me if I skip work again,so could you teach him over there"Kamui said pointing at a kid with black hair,black jacket,black long pants and black sneaker

"Oh okay"Kida head to the table and the boy greet him

"So you want to play Vanguard?"Kida said

"Yes please"The boy has brown eyes and he start to got to the table and set their hands and starter

"Okay,you know the rules?"Kida ask

"I know a bit of it so maybe I'll made some by the way,my name is Takeshi to meet you"He said

"Nice to meet you too and don't worry"Kida replied smiling

"Let start,Stand up Vanguard!"Kida reveal Shining Knight,Millius **[5000]**

"Stand up Vanguard!Dragon Knight, Sadegh! **[5000]** "Takeshi reveal

"I get the first turn,draw!I ride Crescent Lunar Knight, Phelax!Millius move to the back and that end my turn"Kida said as he end his turn

 **Empty/Crescent Lunar Knight, Phelax/Empty**

 **Empty/Shining Knight, Millius/Empty**

 **Hand:5**

 **Damage:None**

 **Drop:0**

 **G units:0**

"It my turn then,draw!I ride Sheer **[7000]** and call Mareisei **[7000]** to rearguard!"Takeshi said as he place the units on the circle

"Umm,I rest a unit like this right?"He ask Kida as he rest Mareisei

"Yes and no guard"Kida replied and check the damage

 **Damage check:Starlight Violinist**

"Sheer shall attack with the boost from Sadegh!" **[7000+5000=12000]**

"No guard,you'll need to reveal the top of your deck when your vanguard is call drive check"Kida explain and Takeshi nod

"Drive check, a Critical trigger"Takeshi said

"All effects to my vanguard"Takeshi said

"Then I take two damage"Kida check for the damage and reveal a draw trigger

 **Damage check:Knight of Great Spear, Margal(Draw trigger)**

"Five thousand to my vanguard and draw"Kida said

"That my turn"Takeshi said

 **Perdition Battler, Mareisei/Perdition Dragon Knight, Sheer/Empty**

 **Empty/Dragon Knight,Sadegh/Empty**

 **Hand:5**

 **Damage:None**

 **Drop zone:0**

 **G units:0**

"Not bad for a beginner,draw!I ride Livarlot **[10000]**!"Kida place the unit on the circle

"I call Bash **[7000]** and Starlight Violinist **[8000]** to rearguard!Violinist skill I superior call Fragment **[9000]**!"Kida smile and continue his assault

"Violinist attack Mareisei!" **[8000 vs 7000]**

"No guard"Takeshi put the card into the drop zone

"My vanguard attack!" **[10000 vs 7000]**

"No guard"

"Drive check,I get a heal trigger!I heal one point of damage"Kida put Violinist from the damage to the drop

 **Drive check:Healing Pegasus(Heal trigger)**

"Damage check,no trigger"

 **Damage check:Perdition dragon, Menace Laser Dragon**

"Fragment!" **[9000+5000+7000=21000]**

"No guard and damage check,no trigger"

 **Damage check:Calamity Tower Wyvern**

"Amazing,you just make the damage same"Takeshi said

"Well,that my power"Kida said as he smile

"I end my turn"Kida said

 **Starlight Violinist/Absolute Sword Knight, Livarlot/Knight of Fragment**

 **Empty/Shining Knight, Millius/Knight of Shield, Bash**

 **Hand:5**

 **Damage:Knight of Great Spear, Margal**

 **Drop zone:2**

 **Soul:0**

 **G units:0**

"Kida is really awesome"Shun said

"Yeah,he just get some new cards from father and just master it in a short amount of time"Sayuri said

"It my turn,draw!I ride Astica **[10000]**!"

"I call Mareisei **[7000]** and Menace Laser **[9000]** ,I use it skill to retire Starlight and Mareisei get +3000"Starlight go to the drop zone

"Even as a newbie you know what your doing"Kida remark

"Thanks,I attack with my vanguard!" **[10000+5000=15000 vs 10000]**

"No guard"

"Drive check,no trigger"Takeshi revealed

 **Drive check:Perdition dragon, Claws Vile dragon**

"Damage check,no trigger"

 **Damage check:Knight of Fragment**

"Menace Laser!" **[9000+10000=19000 vs 10000]**

"Guard"Kida place Burning mane lion on the Guardian circle

 **Guardian card:Burning Mane Lion(10000)**

"I end my turn"Takeshi said

 **Empty/Perdition Mage, Astica/Perdition Dragon, Menace Laser Dragon**

 **Empty/Dragon Knight, Sadegh/Perdition Battler, Mareisei**

 **Hand:5**

 **Damage:Perdition Dragon, Menace Laser dragon/Calamity Tower wyvern[Flipped]**

 **Drop:1**

 **Soul:1**

 **G units:0**

"My turn,Stand and sword is my passion,I ride Altmile **[11000]**!"Kida slamn the card onto the vanguard circle

"Altmile..."Takeshi mumbled

I attack with my vanguard!" **[11000+5000=16000 vs 10000]**

"No guard"

"Twin drive!First and second,I get a critical trigger!Sky Noble Thrust!"

 **Drive check:Laurel Knight, Sicilus, Knight of Flash(Critical trigger)**

"Damage check,first and second.I get a heal trigger!"he put Calamity to drop

 **Damage check:Perdition Dragon Knight, Tareyvey, Perdition Dancer, Agafia(Heal)**

"Fragment attack!" **[9000+5000+7000=21000]**

"I guard with Buster rain!"Takeshi place the unit on the circle

 **Guardian card:Perdition Dragon, Buster Rain dragon(10000)**

"I end my turn"

 **Empty/Blue Sky Knight, Altmile/Knight of Fragment**

 **Empty/Shining Knight, Millius/Knight of shield, Bash**

 **Hand:6**

 **Damage:Knight of Great Spear[Flipped]/Margal/Knight of Fragment**

 **Drop zone:4**

 **Soul:1**

 **G units:0/8**

"It my turn,stand and flame of purgatory,I ride Claws Vile dragon **[11000]**!"Takeshi slam the card into the Vanguard circle

"I call Tareyvey **[9000]** Calamity **[5000]** and use it soulblast"Takeshi draw a card

"Seek Mate!"Four cards from the drop fly into the deck and a card fly to Takeshi's hand

"Two flame from the holy Purgatory,stand together in a line and Legion!"Takeshi put the card into the Vanguard circle

"Legion..."Sayuri mumble

"Maybe this guy not a newbie"Shun though

"My vanguard attack your vanguard!" **[20000+5000=25000 vs 11000]**

"No guard"

"Twin drive,first.I get a critical trigger,power to Menace Laser and critical vanguard!Second"Takeshi smirk

"Legion skill,activate!Counterblast [1] and retire Fragment column!"A flame struck Fragment and Bash thus retiring them

 **Drive check:Perdition Dragon, Buster Rain dragon(Critical), Perdition Dragon Knight, Nazel**

"Tareyvey get 10000 power up"Takeshi continue

"Damage check,first and second. Both no trigger"Kida put then into the damage zone

 **Damage check:Blue Sky Knight, Altmile, Gigantech Shot-putter**

"Tareyvey!" **[19000+5000=24000 vs 11000]**

"Flash and Twin sword guard!"

 **Guardian card:Knight of Twon Sword(5000), Knight of Flash(10000)**

"Menace Laser next!" **[9000+7000=16000 vs 11000]**

"Pegasus shall guard!"

 **Guardian card:Healing Pegasus(10000)**

"Turn end"Takeshi said

 **Perdition Dragon Knight, Tareyvey/Perdition Dragon Knight, Nazel V Perdition Dragon, Claws Vile Dragon/Perdition Dragon, Menace Laser Dragon**

 **Calamity Tower Wyver/Dragon Knight, Sadegh/Perdition Battler, Mareisei**

 **Hand:5**

 **Damage:Perdition Dragon, Menace Laser Dragon/Perdition Dragon Knight, Tareyvey/Perdition Dancer, Agafia(Flipped)**

 **Drop zone:1**

 **Soul:0**

 **G units:0/8**

"It my turn,Stand and draw"Kida said

"Well you not bad but now time to get the Generation Zone!"Kida discard Sicilus and it shine

"The infinite future,I shall grasp it with my own hand!Generation Stride!"

"Knight of Flash Flame, Samuel **[15000]**!"Kida slam the card into the vanguard circle

"The power add up **[26000]** and Stride skill,I call Phelax and Twin Sword!My vanguard and Twin sword get 5000 power up!"Kida said

"I call Bash and Millius skill I call Fragment"He place the unit on the circle

"I attack with Twin sword and his skill to superior call Livarlot at the back of my vanguard"Kida place Livarlot at the back of his vanguard

"No guard and damage trigger"Takeshi put the card into the damage zone

 **Damage check:Perdition Dragon, Breakdown Dragon**

"My vanguard attack and skill!You get one damage!"Kida said and another damage fly to Takeshi's damage zone

 **Damage:Perdition Dragon Knight, Sheer**

'My work is done here' Takeshi though

"No guard"He said

"Triple drive,Critical to my vanguard!"

 **Drive check:Blue Sky Knight, Altmile, Knight of Great Spear, Burning Mane Lion (Critical)**

"Damage check,no trigger"

 **Damage check:Perdition Spirit, Flame Looper(Draw trigger)**

"You win Kida"Takeshi clean his card and quickly get out of the store

"Woa,that weird"Shun said

"He din't even guard it"Sayuri added

"He must have do some quest to get to Grade 3"Kida said

 **Outside the store**

Takeshi call someone with his phone

"It me,he look strong so better keep an eye on him"He said

"Well done,see you later"The voice said and hung up

"Kida Sendou til we meet again"Takeshi said and disappear through the shadows

* * *

 **So guys,how about the first you like it because I gonna made this more great that my old enjoy it and good bye!**


	2. Shun Kisaragi

**Hey guys,welcome to the next chapter and I hope this story will be follow or like by people. Enjoy and maybe my OC's name like Shun will be change**

 **Turn 2:Shun Kisaragi**

* * *

Kida and his friends are at the shop searching some quest to get to Grade 3

"We need a quest that get us grade 3 eventually"Shun said

"How about this,it can make at least one of you two become a grade 3"Sayuri said pointing to a quest requested by Kei Resty

"It has many points and Shun will get to grade need to get back his card from some bullies?"Kida said

"Sounds easy and I hate people who take other's card"Shun said sound serious

"Well then,let me the client at his house"Kida said

"Well,Yumi will arrive in a minutes so I going to Kadami's place. See ya!"Sayuri said running of

"Oh well,there Yumi"Kida said and a girl with blue eyes and orange hair enter the white shirt and orange jacket,light brown shorts and orange sneakers

"Hi guys!sorry I'm late"Yumi said

"Don't worry,you just in go meet the client"Kida said and Yumi nod. Kida take out his Fica and out it on the machine.A vanguard circle appear indicating the quest has been taken

"Okay,let go!"Kida said

* * *

 **At the client's house**

"Okay here the place"Kida just a terrace house with a compound

"Anybody home?"Kida said pushing the doorbell and see a boy open it

"Yes,what you want?"The boy ask

"We come here for the quest from a boy named Kei Resty,is he home?"Kida asked

"I'm Key and thank you!"He bowed to the group

"No need to do that,so could you tell me more about this bullies?"Kida ask

"Yes,come in"Kei enter the living room and sit on the sofa

"So,there a group of bullies at my keep forcing a random students to fight them in a cardfight,when the student lose his card will be taken as their just a group of arrogant brads and they took my Light Saver dragon!Please recover all cards that taken by them"Kei bow to them again

"Don't worry!I'll get all cards that has been taken by them,I promise!"Shun said passionately

"Thank you!They usually just hanging out under the bridge,bring all the stolen cards to me so I can give back all the cards back to the students"Kei said

"Yosh!Let go Kida!"Shun said dragging Kida away

"Oi!Wait me you guys!"Yumi said chasing them arrive at the bridge and see a group of delinquents under the bridge

"There they are"Kida said and Shun go to them madly

"Oi!Shun"Kida said but he just keep going

"Oi!are you the bullies who took all cards from the students of your school?"Shun asked

"What wrong with this guy?"One of the bullies said

"Bring it back!"Shun said madly

"What is this commotion?"The leader said

"I come here to fight and the bet is when I win you give back all the cards you taken!"Shun said

"Oh,when I win?"The leader said

"You get to take all cards from my deck!"Shun said and Kida look him with a surprise look

'Is he crazy?'Kida though

"Fine!The name Dan Tatsuki"Dan said,he a by with a blonde his school uniform,a white shirt and black a black shoes and he has a black ready the table and Shun and Dan set up their starter and hand

"Are you ready to lose?"Dan said

"You gonna watch how your face after this"Shun said

"Stand up,Vanguard!"They both flip their vanguard

"Harbriger Dracokid **[5000]**!"Shun revealed

"Larva Beast, Zeal **[4000]**!"Dan revealed

"The villains of Dimensional Police,hope Shun get this"Kida said

"I get the first turn,draw!I ride Eye of Destruction, Zeal **[8000]**!Using the previous Zeal's ability to add Devourer of Planet, Zeal to my my turn"

 **Empty/Eye of Destruction, Zeal/Empty**

 **Empty/Empty/Empty**

 **Hand:6**

 **Damage:none**

 **Soul:1**

 **Drop zone:0**

 **G unit:0/8**

"Draw!I ride Thunder Shout Dragon **[8000]**!Dracokid move,I attack with my vanguard!" **[8000+5000=13000 vs 8000]**

"No guard"

"Drive check,no trigger"

 **Drive check:Wyvern Strike, Pyglema**

"Damage check,no trigger"

 **Damage check:Iozanation Monster, Plzm**

"That my turn"Shun said

 **Empty/Thunder Shout Dragon/Empty**

 **Empty/Harbriger Dracokid/Empty**

 **Hand:6**

 **Damage:none**

 **Soul:0**

 **Drop zone:0**

 **G units:0/8**

"It my turn,draw!I ride Devourer of Planet, Zeal **[10000]**!"Dan said

"I use the previous Zeal to reduce you vanguard power by 3000!" **[5000]**

"This is it,the power of the villains"Kida said

"I call Bugreed **[8000]** and Karenoid Daisy **[8000]**!Bugreed start it off" **[8000+8000=16000 vs 5000]**

"No guard,damage trigger"

 **Damage check:Jaggy Shot Dragoon**

"Bugreed skill let me to draw one card,my vanguard up next" **[10000 vs 5000]**

"No guard"

"Drive check,get critical trigger!"Dan said

 **Drive check:Demonic eye, Gorgon(Critical)**

"Ugh,damage check,first and !I get a heal trigger!"Shun said and put Jaggy shot into the drop.

 **Damage check:Demonic Dragon Berseker, Chatura, Goddess of Love, Kama(Heal)**

"Hmp,that won't help you"Dan said

"Turn end!"

 **Combination Monster, Bugreed/Devourer of Planet, Zeal/Empty**

 **Karenoid Daisy/Empty/Empty**

 **Hand:6**

 **Damage:Iozanation Monster, Plzm**

 **Soul:2**

 **Drop zone:0**

 **G units:0/8**

"Stand and draw!I show you what I capable off,I ride Bargs **[10000]**!Then,I call two Chatura **[8000]** and Pyglema **[7000]**!"Shun said and Kida sigh

"There he goes again"Kida said

Chatura attack first!" **[11000 vs 10000]**

"No guard,damage trigger"

 **Damage check:Eye of Destruction, Zeal**

"Chatura's counterblast [1],I retire Bugreed and bind it!I draw one card too"Shun smirk

"My vanguard attack!" **[10000+5000=15000 vs 10000]**

"No guard!"Dan decided

"Drive check,no trigger"

 **Drive check:Voltage Horn Dragon**

"Damage check,no trigger"

 **Damage deck:Galactic Beast, Zeal**

"Chatura!"Shun warned **[11000+7000=18000 vs 10000]**

"Gorgon"Dan decided

 **Guardian card:Demonic Eye, Gorgon(10000)**

"Turn end!"Shun grunted

 **Demonic Dragon Berseker, Chatura/Wyvern Strike, Bargs/Demonic Dragon Berserker, Chatura**

 **Wyvern Strike, Pyglema/Harbringer Dracokid/Empty**

 **Damage:Demonic Dragon Berseker, Chatura/Goddess of Love, Kama**

 **Hand:5**

 **Soul:1**

 **Drop zone:1**

 **G units:0/8**

"Stand and draw,I show you what is a true strength galactic beast,destroy everything in the universe until nothing left,I ride Galactic Beast, Zeal **[11000]**!"Dan slam the card into the VC

"The previous Zeal in the soul skill to reduce your vanguard by 3000!" **[8000]**

"I call Plzm **[9000]** and Physcic Grey **[6000]**!"

"Plzm start off" **[9000+8000=17000 vs 8000]**

"Kama shall guard **(10000)** "

"My vanguard attack!" **[11000+6000+4000=21000 vs 8000]**

"Tch,no guard"

"Twin drive,first and second.I get a critical trigger!Giving the power to Bugreed and critical stay with my Vanguard!"

 **Drive check:Assault Monster, Gunrock, Justice Cobalt(Critical)**

"Damage check,first,second.I get a Stand trigger!power to my vanguard"

 **Damage check:Dragon Dancer, Anastatia, Dragon Dancer, Viane(Stand trigger)**

"A bad time to get a stand trigger"Yumi said

"I'm done"Dan said smirking

 **Iozanation Monster, Plzm/Galactic beast, Zeal/Empty**

 **Karenoid Daisy/Physcic Grey/Empty**

 **Hand:6**

 **Damage:Iozanation Monster, Plzm,/Eye of Destuction, Zeal/Galactic beast, Zeal**

 **Soul:3**

 **Drop zone:1**

 **Bind zone:1**

 **G units:0/8**

"Stand and draw!"Shun smirk at the card he drew

"Clash!The strongest Thunder dragon,crash anything that stand in your way!I ride Dragonic Vanquisher **[11000]**!"Shun slam the card and a lightning struck out of nowhere

"Woa,it start to rain"Kida said

"Liberating the Generation Zone!"Shun discard Mighty Bolt dragoon

"Thunder Dragon Knight, Zoras **[26000]**!"Shun slam the card into the vanguard circle

"Stride skill,Plzm retire and bind it!"A lightning struck Plzm making it disappear

"Tch,that won't do anything"Dan said arrogantly

"Really?Dracokid get 3000,I call Thunder arrow dracokid **[7000]** and Voltage horn **[9000]**!"

"My vanguard attack!" **[26000+8000=34000 vs 11000]**

'Tch,I don't have any Perfect guard'Dan though

"No guard!"Dan decided

"Triple drive,first,second and I get a heal to Chatura and put Anastatia to drop zone and the third,I get a critical trigger!"Shun smirk

 **Drive checks:Dragon Dancer, Anastatia, Goddess of Love, Kama(Heal), Plasma Dance Dragon(Critical)**

"What!?Grr,damage and second.I get a draw trigger!Power to my vanguard and draw"

 **Damage check:Assault Monster, Gunrock, Masked Police Rider, Gunsho(Draw)**

"My vanguard skill,since the attack hit you need to choose one of your rearguard and retire,then I bind two cards from your drop zone!"

"Grr,I retire Daisy!"Dan grunted

"Thunder arrow skill,I soul blast[1] and he get 2000"Shun continue his attack

"Voltage attack and with his skill,you had to retire one of your rearguard" **[9000+5000+9000=23000 vs 16000]**

"No way,leader's rearguard!"One of the bullies said

"Oh, I also bind"Shun smirk even more and Dan start to get mad

"I guard that with two different Zeal **(10000)!** "

"Chatura!" **[11000+5000+7000=23000]**

"Kaizon shall guard **[10000]**!"

"Well,that my turn"Shun said

 **Demonic Dragon Berserker, Chatura/Dragonic Vanguisher/Voltage Horn dragon**

 **Wyvern Strike, Pyglema/Harbringer Dracokid/Brawler, Thunder Arrow Dracokid**

 **Damage:Demonic Dragon Berseker, Chatura(Flipped)/Goddess of Love, Kama(Flipped)/Dragon Dancer, Viane**

 **Hand:4**

 **Soul:1**

 **Drop zone:3**

 **G units:1/8**

"Grr,stand and draw!"Dan start to laugh

"Final turn!"Dan said

"What!?"Shun said shocked

"Liberating the Generation Zone!"He discard Zeal from his hand

"The strongest,evil,cruel and everything without even leaving a trace!Generation Stride!"

"Isolated Galactic Beast, Zeal Armagedon **[26000]**!"An upgraded version of Zeal with three head instead of three and walk with four leg,all his body cover with white armor and has a wide wing that soar through the battlefield

"Zeal skill,Counterblast[1],soul blast[1] and G persona blast,I retire all your rearguard with 8000 or less!"Armadeggon spew a fire beam through his mouth making all four Shun's rearguard destroy

"Your vanguard get reduce by 1000 for each units retire by this effect and if there are three or more units retired,I get 1 critical!" **[7000]** "What that crazy!"Sayuri said

"I call Gunrock **[8000]** Zeal **[7000]** and another grade 3 Zeal **[11000]**!"

"Yeah,leader gonna wins!"All the other bullies said

"Gunrock attack your vanguard!" **[11000 vs 7000]**

"No guard,damage trigger"

 **Damage check:Thunder Shout dragoon**

"My vanguard attack!" **[26000 vs 7000]**

"Perfect guard!"Shun place the card and discard a copy of Bargs

"What!?Triple drive!"

 **Drive check:Galactic Beast,Zeal, Cosmic Hero, Grandseil, New Century Beast, Zeal**

 **"** Impposible ..."Dan said

"My reaguard,Zeal attack!" **[11000+7000=18000 vs 7000]**

"Plasma Dance guard **(10000)!"**

"No...my final turn.."Dan said

 **New Century Beast, Zeal/Galactic Beast, Zeal/Assault Monster, Gunrock**

 **Eye of Destruction, Zeal/Empty/Empty**

 **Damage:Iozanation Monster, Plzm[Flipped]/Eye of Destruction, Zeal/Galactic Beast, Zeal/Assault Monster, Gunrock/Masked Police Rider, Gunsho**

 **Soul:2**

 **Drop zone:3**

 **Bind zone:4**

 **G units:2/8**

"Stand,draw!Liberating the Generation Zone!"He discard Jaggy shot dragoon

"Boom!A thunder will strike the same place twice,1,2,3 Thunder!Stride Generation!"

"Conquering Dragon, Conquest Dragon **[26000]**!"

"That...unit"Dan said,he is shivering

"Stride skill,Zeal retire and bind!Dracokid power up!I call Kama **[5000]** to reaguard!"

"He even call a grade 0"Yumi said

"Well it the end anyway"Kida replied

"Conquest dragon skill,Gunrock retire!All my front row rearguard get +10000!"

"I attack your vanguard!" **[36000+8000=44000 vs 11000]**

"No,no,no,I am the could this happen!"Dan said

"Triple drive,all no trigger but it end here!Voltage Claw Slash!"

Noooooooooo!"And the sixth damage land at the damage zone

 **Damage check:Dimensional Robo, Daiwolf(Critical)**

"Leader just lose..."One of the bullies said and the rain that pour has stop

"Grr,here the cards!"He give Shun a pack contain all RRR and GR cards

"I will get you one day!"Dan run off

"Wait!Leader!"All the bullies follow

"Yeah!I win and we got the quest done!"Shun said

"Well done,let go and give this to Kei"Kida said and all of them nodded

* * *

 **At Kei's house**

"Thank you very much!"Kei said

"Well,we glad to help"Kida said

"Here your points"Kei give them his is halfway to grade 3,Yumi almost there and Shun got to grade 3

"Yeah,I'm grade 3!"Shun said happily

"We better head home,it almost dawn"Kida said

"Yeah let go"Shun said and they head to their homes

"Goodbye!"Kei said to them

* * *

 **OC Cards:**

 **Isolated Galactic Beast, Zeal Armageddon**

 **Stride[This ability can be release if both player has a grade 3 vanguard]Stride-step[Discard a card or more from your hand with the sum being Grade 3 or greater]You may Stride this card face up on your VC  
ACT(VC)[1/Turn]:[Counterblast 1,Soulblast 1 and choose a card named "Isolated Galactic Beast, Zeal Armageddon" from your G zone and turn it face up]Retire all your opponent rearguards with [Power] 8000 or less and choose one of your opponent vanguard and that unit get [Power]-1000 for each unit retire by this ,if the number of units retire by this effect is three or more,this unit get +1 Critical until end of turn.**

 **Flavour:You all will just be destroy by me and become a speck of dust**

 **So,love the second so and I hope you like this OC card ya until the next update.**


	3. Yumi Shiburo

**Hey guys,here the third chapter!Hope you all love this story**

 **Turn 3:Yumi Shiburo**

* * *

It morning,Kida and his family are having breakfast

"Ahhh,mom's cooking is really good"Kida said

"Thanks Kida and you should stop talking when you eating"His mother,Kourin said

"Sorry"Kida said

"Anyway mother,where father?"Sayuri ask while eating his food

"He just go the branch to his work"Kourin replied

"Well,Sayuri let go to school"Kida said as he goes wearing his shoe with Sayuri school uniform is the Miyaji Academy's uniform

"Have a great day you too!"Kourin said to two of them and they go ,Kourin's phone a bit surprise to see the number calling him

"Hello?"

* * *

 **Back with Kida...**

Kida and Sayuri is walking to school,Miyaji not too far from their joined by Shun and Yumi just now.

"So Kida,you got want to go to the shop after school?"Yumi asked

"Yeah,we need some more quest so we could get to grade 3"Kida said as they arrive at their school. Sayuri separate from them to her class while the trio go to their class

"Another boring day of school"Shun said

"Maybe you should get focus to your studies"Yumi said

 **At their school break**

"It finally end"Shun said walking with the other two to the usual place,Sayuri follow them afterward

"It time to eat!"Shun said and the other start eating

"So Sayuri,did that guy annoy you again?"Kida said. Meanwhile,Yumi is thinking about something

'Kida's birthday coming up in a week,maybe I should get him some presents that show him my ?what feeling?What wrong with me'Yuri though

"Hey Yumi?"Kida said and Yumi almost drop her lunch

"Wh...at?"Yumi said

"I was asking you about your it going?find the suitable clan for you?"Kida ask

"I don't know,I just keep using Oracle for now"Yumi replied

"So this is where you guys hang out"A boy with the same school uniform has straight purple hair with dark purple eyes.

"Ugh,why are you here Oigami?"Sayuri ask with a disgusted look

"Oh nothing,just searching for you"Oigami said getting closer to her but Kida stop him

"What you want?Stop stalking or flittering her"Kida said with a serious face

"Don't be mad Kida?Your sister just too beautiful so I just-"He was cut by Yumi

"Than why don't we solve this with Vanguard?If I win,don't get near Sayuri"Yumi said

"Then,if I become my girlfriend"Oigami said while smirking

"Fine!"Yumi said

"*Sigh*I just let you deal with this Yumi"Kida said knowing that she can't stop when he met of them set the table with their start their starter and hand

"I gonna choose the battle going to fight at Crimson Valley of Dragon Empire!"Oigami place is just like it name,the ground is crimson in fight take at the end of the valley

"Stand up,Vanguard!"Both of them flip their vanguard

"Shrine Guard, Hahiki **[5000]**!"Yumi revealed

"Brawler, Fighting Dracokid **[5000]**!"Oigami revealed

"I start first,draw!I ride Tsunagai **[8000]**!Hahiki moves,that my turn"Yumi said

 **Empty/Imperial Shrine Guard, Tsunagai/Empty**

 **Empty/Imperial Shrine Guard,Hahiki/Empty**

 **Hand:5**

 **Damage:none**

 **Soul:0**

 **Drop zone:0**

 **G zone:0/8**

"Draw!I ride Tohken **[7000]**!Fighting Dracokid moves,I attack with my vanguard plus Tohken skill! **[7000+3000+5000=15000 vs 8000]**

"No guard"Yumi decided

"Drive check!No trigger"Oigami said

 **Drive check:Plasma Dust Dragon**

"Damage check,no trigger"

 **Damage check:Divine Sword, Ame-no-Murakumo**

"Turn end"Oigami said

 **Empty/Brawler of Strong Legs, Tohken/Empty**

 **Empty/Brawler, Fighting Dracokid/Empty**

 **Hand:6**

 **Damage:none**

 **Soul:0**

 **Drop zone:0**

 **G zone:0/0**

"I draw and ride Asuha **[10000]**!I call Kuroikazuchi **[9000]** and Shinatsuhiko **[9000]**!"Yumi then think a minute and continue her assault

"Kuroikazuchi attack!" **[9000 vs 7000]**

"No guard,damage trigger"

 **Damage check:Thunder Storm Dragoon**

"Shinatsuhiko!"Yumi warned **[9000 vs 7000]**

"Dragon Mage guard **[5000]**!"Oigami decided

"Asuha shall attack!" **[10000+5000=15000 vs 7000]**

"No guard"

"Drive check"The trigger show a red glow

"Draw trigger!Power to my vanguard and I draw!"

 **Drive check:Windfall, Daikokuten(Draw)**

"Damage check,no trigger"

 **Damage check:Tonfa Brawler, Arc**

"Your turn now"Yumi said

 **Diviner, Shinatsuhiko/Imperial Shrine Guard, Asuha/Diviner, Kuroikazuchi**

 **Empty/Imperial Shrine Guard, Hahiki/Empty**

 **Hand:5**

 **Damage:Divine Sword, Ame-no-Murakumo**

 **Soul:1**

 **Drop zone:0**

 **G zone:0/8**

"Stand and draw!I ride Thunder Storm Dragoon **[10000]**!Then,I call Dusty Plasma Dragon **[9000]** and another Thunderstorm **[10000]!** "Oigami start smirking

"Dusty Plasma attack Kuroikazuchi!" **[9000 vs 9000]**

"Daikokuten **(5000)** guard!"Yumi place the card on the GC

"My vanguard attack!" **[10000+5000=15000 vs 10000]**

"No guard"Yumi decided

"Drive check.I get a critical trigger!Power to my other Thunderstorm and critical stay with my vanguard"

 **Drive check:Plasma Dance Dragon(Critical)**

"Damage check,first and second.I get a heal trigger!Power to my vanguard and heal one point of damage"

 **Damage check:Abriator, Ame-no-Sagiri, Lozenge Magus(Heal)**

"Thunderstorm attack!" **[15000 vs 15000]**

"No guard,damage trigger"

 **Damage check:Imperial Shrine Guard, Asuha**

"Turn end"Oigami said closing his eye

 **Thunderstorm Dragon/Thunderstorm dragon/Dusty Plasma Dragon**

 **Empty/Brawler Fighting Dracokid/Empty**

 **Hand:4**

 **Damage:Thunderstorm Dragoom/Tonfa Brawler, Arc**

 **Soul:1**

 **Drop zone:1**

 **G zone:0/0**

"Stand and draw!The god of the sun,give us power to win this battle,I ride Supreme Heavenly Deity, Susanoo **[11000]**!"Yumi slam on the Vanguard circle

"I call Tsunagai **[8000]** and Lozenge Magus **[3000]**!"Yumi start his assault

"My vanguard attack!" **[11000+5000=16000 vs 10000]**

"No guard"Oigami decided

"Twin drive,I get a critical trigger!Power to Shinatsuhiko and the critical stay with my vanguard!"Oigami just close his eyes

 **Drive Check:Abriator, Ame-no-Sagiri, Assault Dive Eagle(Critical)**

"Damage check,first and second.I get a Critical trigger!All to my vanguard"

 **Damage check:Thunder Shout Dragon, Maelovent Djinn(Critical)**

"Shinatsuhiko attack!" **[14000+6000=20000 vs 15000]**

"Tohken **(5000)** guard and Thunderstorm **(5000)** intercept"

"Kuroikazuchi attack" **[9000+8000=17000 vs 15000]**

"Plasma dance **(10000)** guard!"

"I end my turn here with Lozenge Magus return to the deck"

 **Diviner, Shinatsuhiko/Supreme Heavenly Deity, Susanoo/Diviner, Kuroikazuchi**

 **Empty/Imperial Shrine Guard, Hahiki/Imperial Shrine Guard, Tsunagai**

 **Hand:5**

 **Damage:Divine Sword, Ame-no-Murokamu/Lozenge Magus/Imperial Shrine Guard, Asuha**

 **Soul:2**

 **Drop zone:2**

 **G zone:0/8**

"Stand and draw!Unleash the true power of the true Thunder dragon!Dragonic Kaiser Crimson **[11000]**!"Oigami start smirking

"And final turn!"Oigami said confidently

"Seek the mate!"Four card fly from the drop zone and a card fly to Oigami's hand

"Two dragon of the great empire,your lightning is devasting and could not be stop!Legion! **[22000]** "

"Those are the Vermillions"Shun said

"Yeah and it Legion skill let Vermillion Limit break become free"Kida explain

"Vanguard Limit break!Vermillion limit break become free and I soulblast!Giving my vanguard 4000,I call Lisei **[9000]** and Arc **[7000]**!"

"Fighting dracokid to soul giving my vanguard an ability,I soulbast the last card in the soul and get 2000"Oigami start smirking

"My vanguard attack all front row!" **[22000+8000=30000 vs all front row]**

"No guard"Yumi decided

"Twin drive,Heal trigger;power to rearguard Lisei and I heal;Second check.I get a critical trigger!Power to Dusty plasma and critical to vanguard!"

'This is bad'Yumi though

 **Drive check:Goddess of Love, Kama(Heal), Spark Edge Dracokid(Critical)**

"Damage check;first and second,no trigger"Yumi put the cards into the damage zone and two of her rearguards to the drop zone

 **Damage check:Diviner, Kuroikazuchi, Obligate Robin**

"Fighting dracokid's skill,Tsunagai retire!Then,Lisei and Arc get 9000 power up!" **[23000;16000]**

"Dusty Plasma attack!" **[9000+5000+3000=17000 vs 11000]**

"Assault Dive guard **(10000)**!"

"Lisei finish her!" **[23000+16000=39000 vs 11000]**

"Ame-no-Sagiri,Perfect guard **(No hit)**!"Oigami was shocked

"No way!Turn end!"Oigami said madly

'Don't worry,she has five damage and I have four plus a total of 30000 shield power.I could survive this'Oigami though

 **Military Brawler, Lisei/Dragonic Kaiser Vermilion V Dragonic Kaiser Crimson/Dusty Plasma Dragon**

 **Tonfa Brawler, Arc/Empty/Empty**

 **Hand:2**

 **Damage:Thunderstorm Dragoon/Tonfa Brawler, Arc/Thunder Shout Dragon/Maelovent Djinn**

 **Soul:0**

 **Drop zone:3**

 **G zone:0/0**

"Stand and draw!Liberating the Generation Zone!"Yumi discard Ame-no-Murakumo

"Give us power to stop this chaos and bring up a new future!Generation Stride!"Yumi choose Kirin

"Soaring Auspicious Beast, Kirin **[26000]**!"Oigami start to shiver

"Stride skill,I look two top of my deck and I add a card to my hand.I call Tankman Mode Morningstar **[7000]!** "

"Using Morningstar's skill,I put back this Asuha to the deck and Countercharge plus a soulcharge!"

 **Card revealed:Imperial Shrine Guard, Asuha**

"Hahiki skill,I add again another card!I call Kuebiko **[7000]** and Robin **[8000]**.Using Robin's skill to add this card into my hand and call Susanoo **[11000]**!"Oigami start feeling worried

"Woa!She just fill the field using various ability that add card into her hand!"Shun said in awe

"This is Oracle Think Tank true power"Kida said

"Kirin attack your vanguard!" **[26000+7000=33000 vs 11000]**

'Ugh,I has total of 30000 it' Oigami though

"I can't guard it!"Oigami shouted while Yumi is smiling

"Triple drive trigger!Power to Susanoo,critical vanguard!"

 **Drive check:Diviner, Shinatsuhiko, Gentle Jimm, Psychic Bird(Critical)**

"Damage check,no trigger..."The sixth damage land on the damage zone

 **Damage check:Dragonic Kaiser Crimson, Suspicious Djinn(Draw)**

"Yes!I won!Now keep your promise and don't try to bother Sayuri anymore"Yumi said

"Ugh,I will get my revenge,someday!"Oigami said running from them

"Thank you Yumi"Sayuri said

"It no problem,let go back to the class"Yumi said as he clear his cards. Sayuri split with them to her class and the trio arrive in time before the teacher enter the class

'That was a close call' Kida though

* * *

 **At a mall...**

A blonde woman is walking to a shop at an alley that people can't spot,it a card shop named PSY

'Bring back memories'The blonde though who was is wearing her white blouse and tied his hair with an orange band. Kourin enter the shop and see who waiting her

"Suiko and Gailard?"Kourin surprise to see them

"Oh there you are Kourin,we call you too explain you about something that stronger that void is awakening"Suiko said and Kourin face seem surprise but shre control it


	4. Yoshida Fujisaki

**Here the fourth chapter of Cardfight! Vanguard:Spartan Assault!Hope there are some readers start to like this, any advice will be accepted so enjoy the story.**

* * *

Kida and Yumi are walking on a walkway to somewhere

"You really think it good to go to this quest without Shun?"Kida asked

"Don't worry!He already a grade 3 while we still a grade ,this Quest wanna fight one of us and who win get the just have 2 month before the Regional and we don't have much time"Yumi explain

"Okay"Kida arrive at a cardshop named 'Falcon'

"Nice name"Kida said

"Whatever,let go"Yumi said dragging Kida into the enter,the place is just a regular cardshop except for it like much more to United Sanctuary ,it near United Sanctuary anyway

Kida and Yumi tried to look around for the guy who give them the Quest and find him at a their arrival

"So,you are Yoshida Fujisaki?"Kida ask the boy who is in the same age as his

"Yes"Yoshida replied

"We come here for the Quest you posed"Yumi said

"Oh,there are still people excepting that Quest"Yoshida mumbled

"What?"Yumi asked

"It nothing,let start the match"Yoshida said and set up the table

"Who gonna fight?"Yoshida asked

"It-"Kida was cut by Yumi

"It him"Yumi said pointing at Kida

"What?I though you gonna fight?"Kida said

"Don't worry,just fight"Yumi said while smiling

"Okay..."Kida put his deck on the table and set up his hand and Starting Vanguard

"Are you ready?"Yoshida asked

Yes"Kida replied

"Stand up, Vanguard!Shining Knight, Millius **[5000]**!"Kida revealed

"Stand up, The Vanguard!Hell Beast, Quedbarc **[5000]!** "Yoahida reveal.A purple dog with a red armor and holding a blade in his mouth appear

"What is that clan?"Kida asked

"It the Phantom of the rogue paladin,it composed card from all Paladin clan that has become evil"Yoshida said,smirking

"I shall take the first turn,draw!I ride Phelax **[8000]** and Millius move. That end my turn"Kida said

 **Empty/Knight of Crescent Moon, Phelax/Empty**

 **Empty/Shining Knight, Millius/Empty**

 **Hand:5**

 **Damage:none**

 **Soul:0**

 **Drop zone:0**

 **G zone:0/8**

"Draw!"Yoahida draw a card

'This seem pretty bad,a clan that no one know. Good luck Kida' Yumi though and back to the battle

"I ride Blade of Hatred, Marcus **[8000]**!and call another one"A knight who has a straight purple hair,wearing dark armor and having a lance in his right hand

"Marcus on the rearguard attack!" **[8000 vs 8000]**

"No guard,Damage trigger. No trigger"

 **Damage check:Knight of Great Spear**

"My vanguard up next with the boost from Quedbarc!" **[8000+5000=13000 vs 8000]**

"No guard"Kida decided

"Drive check,No trigger"

 **Drive check:Blade of Envy, Sallow**

"Damage trigger,Critical trigger..."Kida flinch

 **Damage check:Bringer of Dream, Belinus(Critical)**

"Turn end"Yoshida said

 **Blade of Hatred, Marcus/Blade of Hatred, Marcus/Empty**

 **Empty/Hell Beast, Quedbarc/Empty**

 **Hand:5**

 **Damage:none**

 **Soul:0**

 **Drop zone:0**

 **G zone:0/8**

"Draw!I ride Livarlot **[10000]**!I call Twin Sword **[9000]** to rearguard and he attack your vanguard!" **[9000 vs 8000]**

"No guard,damage check;I get a draw trigger,power to my vanguard and draw"

 **Damage check:Evil Mage, Nuro(Draw)**

"Livarlot attack!" **[10000+5000=15000 vs 13000]**

"No guard"Yoshida decided

"Drive check,draw trigger;All my vanguard and draw""

 **Drive check:Margal(Draw)**

"Damage check,no trigger here"Yoshida put the card into the damage zone

 **Damage check:Twin Headed Dragon**

"That my turn"Kida said finishing his turn

 **Knight of Twin Sword/Absolute Sword Knight, Livarlot/Empty**

 **Empty/Shining Knight, Millius/Empty**

 **Hand:6**

 **Damage:Knight of Great Spear/Bringer of Dream, Belinus**

 **Soul:1**

 **Drop zone:0**

 **G zone:0/8**

"Stand and draw,I ride Blade of Envy, Swallow **[10000]**!Marcus move and I call Voided Spear Knight **[9000]** in front of him...I attack with Spear Knight" **[9000+8000=17000 vs 10000]**

"I guard that with Burning Mane Lion! **(10000)** "Kida decided

"My vanguard attack" **[10000+5000=15000 vs 10000]**

"No guard..."

"Drive check,no trigger"Yoshida said

 **Drive check:Blade of Sin, Ftlas**

"Damage check,no trigger"

 **Damage check:Knight of Fragment**

"That all"Yoshida said with a blank expression

 **Voided Spear Knight/Blade of Envy, Swallow/Empty**

 **Blade of Hatred, Marcus/Hell Beast, Quedbarc/Empty**

 **Hand:6**

 **Damage:Evil Mage, Nuro/Twin Headed Dragon**

 **Soul:1**

 **Drop zone:0**

 **G zone:0/8**

"Stand and draw!Your sword is my passion!I ride Blue Sky Knight, Altmile **[11000]**!"Kida smirk a bit

"I call Shot putter **[7000]** and Twin Sword shall coming in!" **[9000+7000=16000 vs 10000]**

"I guard that with Hell Beast, Hailbarc **(10000)** "

"My vanguard attack!Sky Noble Thrust!" **[11000+7000=18000 vs 10000]**

"No guard"Yoshida said

"Twin drive check!First,second;I get critical trigger!All effect to my vanguard!"

 **Drive check:Knight of Refinement, Benizel, Bringer of Dream, Belinus(Critical)**

"Damage check,first,second;Just a stand trigger"

 **Damage check:Shadow of the Darkness, Hell Beast, Hailbarc(Stand)**

"That my turn"Kida said smiling

 **Knight of Twin Sword/Blue Sky Knight, Altmile/Empty**

 **Gigantech Shot-putter/Shining Knight, Millius/Empty**

 **Hand:6**

 **Damage:Knight of Great Spear/Bringer of Dream, Belinus/Knight of Fragment**

 **Soul:2**

 **Drop zone:1**

 **G zone:0/8**

"Stand and draw,so that your power"Yoshida said with a blank expression

"What?"Kida asked surprisingly

"I show you what is a true power,Warrior of Darkness,destroy everything with your dark power and show us the true path of freedom!I ride Demonic Swordman, Lacrama **[11000]**!"A dark warrior,who wear a mask of a demon and black armor all over,he also had a scimitar on his right hand;smirking evily

"Demonic Swordmsan, Lacrama?"Kida said

"Liberating the Generation Zone!"He discard Ftlas from his hand

"Surpass everything in this world into an endless void!Generation Stride!"Yoshida Vanguard circle glow purple

"Demonic Knight, Union **[26000]**!"A knight who rode on a dark pegasus that look like Mordred's,he look almost indetical to Mordred to except his armor is purple dark and his hair is grey

"This is the descendant of Mordred Phantom,they almost look the same"Yoshida explain

"But Mordred is half of Phantom Blaster dragon,Ban's father told me the other half is Gust Blaster Dragon"Kida explain back

"Well,he get the power from Mordred after the Great Invation War. He din't take the title "Grandmaster of Shadow Paladin" because Mordred gave it too Blaster Dark,so he start a new clan but still believe he is the descendant so he declared a war against the Shadow Paladin"Yoshida explain again

"I activating Lacrama Stride skill,I counterblast (1) and retire Marcus;I choose of my units and it get +3000 and I draw a card"Yoshida take two card from his hand and call it to rearguard

"I call Twin Headed Dragon **[** **9000/Grade 2]** and Voided Mage, Tob **[7000/Grade** 1]"Twin headed dragon is a dragon with two legs and have wings,like it name,it has two heads while Tob is a mage that wear black robe and wear a priest hat,he also look old and has a long beard

"I attack with Voided Spear Knight!" **[9000+3000+7000=19000 vs 11000]**

"Using his Generation Break,I choose Quedbarc and retire it;I draw a card and my vanguard get +3000,Quedbarc skill,when he retire by a unit effect. My vanguard get +4000 and an on hit skill,Twin Headed Dragon skill,when a unit is retire by a card effect he shall get +3000"Kida felt surprise seeing the whole field power up.

"You retire units and get power and benefits from it?"Kida echoed

"Guard or no?"Yoshida asked

"No guard,damage check;No trigger"Kida put the card into the damage zone

 **Damage check:Sicilus Knight, Lauriel**

"I continue with my vanguard!" **[26000+3000=33000 vs 11000]**

"Holy Knight Guardian nullified it **[No hit]**!"

"Triple drive,first,second and third;A critical trigger,power to my rearguard"Yoshida said

 **Drive check:Archer of Darkness, Ledia, Knight of Twin Axe, Vorgun, Voided Breath Dragon(Critical)**

"Twin Headed Dragon attack" **[9000+3000+5000=17000 vs 11000]**

"Healing Pegasus guard **(10000)**!"

"I end my turn"Yoshida said

 **Voided Spear Knight/Demonic Swordman, Lacrama/Twin Headed Dragon**

 **Voided Mage, Tob/Empty/Empty**

 **Hand:8**

 **Damage:Evil Mage, Nuro(Flipped)/Twin Headed Dragon(Flipped)/Shadow of Darkness/Hell Beast, Hailbarc**

 **Soul:2**

 **Drop zone:3**

 **G zone:1/8**

"Stand and draw"Kida look at his hand

'This is not great,I just had three cards in my hand;I need to end this now' Kida though

"Kida is in a pinch,he need to finish now or else..."Yumi said

"Liberating the Generation Zone!"Kida discard Knight of Great Spear

"I grasp my own future with my own hands!Generation Stride!"Kida vanguard's circle shine

"Divine Flash Flame Knight, Samuel **[26000]**!"

"Stride skill,I call Benizel **[9000]** and power up for Shot-putter **[12000]** and Twin sword **[14000]** ;Benizel skill,I call Fragment on top of him,also powering him up **[13000]** and lastly call Belinus **[4000]"** Kida start his assault

"Samuel attack!Skill activate,I counterblast (2) and you get one damage!Belinus skill,5000 to my vanguard and I draw!Bright Lance Shooter!" **[26000+5000+5000=36000 vs 11000]**

"Damage check,a critical trigger;all to my vanguard and nullified it with Dark Mage, Egorios **[No hit]**!"Kida flinch

 **Damage check:Voided Breath Dragon(Critical**

"Triple drive!Draw trigger,power to Fragment and draw;second,no trigger and the third,Critical trigger!All to Twin Sword"

 **Drive check:Margal(Draw), Sicilus Knight, Lauriel, Burning Mane Lion(Critical)**

"Fragment attack Voided Spear Knight!" **[18000 vs 9000]**

"I guard with Abyss Fairy **[10000/HEAL]**!"

"Twin sword attack your vanguard!" **[14000+12000=26000 vs 16000]**

"Nuro **(** **5000/draw)** ,Marcus **(5000)** and intercept with Twin Headed Dragon **(5000)**!"

"Tch,turn end"Kida said with dissapointment

 **Knight of Twin Sword/Blue Sky Knight, Altmile/Knight of Fragment**

 **Gigantech Shot-putter/Shining Knight, Millius/Empty**

 **Hand:5**

 **Damage:Knight of Great Spear(Flipped)/Bringer of Dream, Belinus(Flipped)/Knight of Fragment(Flipped)/Sicilus Knight, Lauriel**

 **Soul:1**

 **Drop zone:5**

 **G zone:1/8**

"Stand and draw!"Yoshida start smirking

"FINAL TURN!"Yoshida declared

"What!?"Kida surprise

"Liberating the Generation Zone!"Yoshida discard Knight of Twin Axe, Vorgun

"Weakness is a sin!Show us you true power of darkness!Generation Stride!"

"Darkness Dragon, Glacier Blast Dragon **[26000]**!"A dragon that look like Phantom Blaster Diablo but look different a bit,he had two sword instead spears,his armor is black in color.

"Stride skill,Tob retire!I chooose my vanguard to get 3000 and draw!Tob skill,when he retire I counter charge (1);Twin Headed get 3000 **[12000]** "Yoshida take two cards from his hand

"I call Ftlas **[7000]** and Fang Reaper Eagle **[7000]**!"A knight with armor in purple,he also has his helmet with a fang like decoration while the eagle is just an eagle with some armor with golden color and blue lighting

My vanguard skill!Counterblast (1) and soul blast(1),G persona blast,I retire two of my rearguard!Ftlas and Voided Spear!My vanguard get 10000 plus a critical and a new skill,Twin Headed get 6000 **[18000]** and Fang Reaper Eagle has the same skill **[13000]** "

"I attack with my vanguard!His skill activate,I discard two cards from my hand and I choose two cards at random from your hand and you had to revealed it!"Kida was shocked

"I choose the on in the middle and the other in the far left"Kida was in danger as two of his perfect guard been revealed

"Two perfect guard eh?I put on to the bottom of your deck while the other go to the drop zone!"The first Holy Knight guardian goes to the bottom of deck while the other goes to the drop zone

"Darn it!"Kida cursed under his breath

"Finish him!Glacier Blast dragon!" **[36000+3000=39000 vs 11000]**

"No guard..."Kida was speechless

"Triple drive,first,second and the third!A critical trigger!All effects to my vanguard!"

 **Drive check:Demonic Swordman, Lacrama, Blade of Sin, Ftlas, Voided Breath Dragon(Critical)**

"Damage check,first and...second,a critical"Kida was let shocked

 **Damage:Blue Sky Knight, Altmile, Bringer of Dream, Belinus(Critical)**

 **Winner:Yoshida Fujisaki**

"I lost.."Kida murmured

"Kida..."Yumi tried to comfort Kida

"Weakness is a sin"Yoshida said attracting both of them

"Remember that"Yoahida said and goes out of the store

"Kida let go,even we don't get the point we get to know a mysterious clan,right?"Yumi tried to cheer up Kida

"Yeah,it just one lost;Let go Yumi"Kida said smiling

"Yes!"Yumi said following Kida out of the store

* * *

 **A new evil clan has bee introduce,hope you guys like this chapter and here the OC cards that been used**

 **OC Cards:Phantom Paladin**

 **Grade 0:**

 **Hell Beast, Quedbarc**

 **Power:5000 Shield:10000**

 **Flavor:** **Darkness will sure follow**

 **AUTO:Generation Break 1(This ability activate if you have one or more cards faced up in your G zone):When this unit is retired by one of your units effect,choose one of your vanguard,it get +4000 and "AUTO(VC):When this unit attack hit a vanguard,Countercharge 1" until end of turn.**

 **Triggers:**

 **Voided Breath Dragon**

 **Power:5000 Shield:10000 Trigger:Critical Race:Abyss Dragon**

 **Flavor:Be swallow by the void**

 **Evil Mage, Nuro**

 **Power:4000 Shield:5000 Trigger:Draw Race:Elf**

 **Flavor:Dark magic,powerful isn't it?**

 **ACT(RC):[Put this unit into your soul]Choose one of your units and it get +3000.**

 **Hell Beast, Hailbarc**

 **Flavor:A beast must know to sharp it fang**

 **Power:4000 Shield:10000 Trigger:Stand Beast:High Beast**

 **AUTO(VC):Generation Break 1(This ability activate if you have one or more cards faced up in your G zone):[Put this unit on top of your deck]When one of your units is retired due to one of your cards effect,you may pay the cost. If you do,Countercharge 2.**

 **Abyss Fairy**

 **Power:5000 Shield:10000 Trigger:Heal Race:Angle**

 **Flavor:Arise now warriors!**

 **Grade 1**

 **Blade of Hatred, Marcus**

 **Power:8000 Shield:5000 Race:Human**

 **Flavor:Hatred is my weapon**

 **Fang Reaper Eagle**

 **Power:7000 Shield:5000 Race:High Beast**

 **Flavor:Strike an enemy in one blow,that is how eagle lives**

 **AUTO(RC):Generation Break 1(This ability activate if you have 1 or more faced up cards in your G zone):When one of your rearguard is retire due to one of your cards effect,this unit get +3000 until end of turn.**

 **Blade of Sin, Ftlas**

 **Power:7000 Shield:5000 Race:Human**

 **Flavor:I must atone for my sins**

 **AUTO:When this unit is place on the RC,choose a grade 3 from your hand and reveal it to your opponent,search your deck for up to one card with "Lacrama" in it name,revealed it to your opponent,put it to your hand and discard a card from your hand.  
CONT(Hand):When you paying the cost of Stride,this unit get +2 grade.**

 **Voided Mage, Tob**

 **Power:7000 Shield:5000 Race:Giant**

 **Flavor:Darkness is my power.**

 **AUTO:Generation Break 1(This ability activate if you have one or more cards faced up in your G zone):When this unit is retire by an effect of your card,Countercharge 1.**

 **Grade 2**

 **Blade of Envy, Swallow**

 **Power:10000 Shield:5000 Race:Human**

 **Flavor:I want to do that too!**

 **Voided Spear Knight**

 **Power:9000 Shield:5000 Race:Human**

 **Flavor:The knight shall follow his master footstep**

 **AUTO(RC):Generation Break 1(This ability activate if you have one or more faced up cards in your G zone):[Counterblast 1]When this unit attacks a vanguard,if this unit is boosted,choose one of your rearguard retire it,choose one of your units,it get +3000 and draw card.**

 **Twin Headed Dragon**

 **Power:9000 Shield:5000 Race:Abyss Dragon**

 **AUTO(RC):Generation Break 1(This ability activate if you have one or more faced up cards in your G zone):When a unit is retired due to one of your cards effect,this unit get +3000.**

 **Shadow of Darkness**

 **Power:9000 Shield:5000 Race:Ghost**

 **Flavor:Come with me,to your despair**

 **AUTO(RC):Generation Break 1(This ability activate if you have one or more faced up cards in your G zone):When this unit attack a vanguard,this unit get +3000.**

 **Grade 3**

 **Demonic Swordman, Lacrama**

 **Power:11000 Shied:0 Race:Human**

 **Flavor:Crisis Edge,a sword that has an interesting history...**

 **AUTO(VC):Generation Break 2(This ability activate if you have two or more cards faced up in your G zone):[Choose up to two of your rearguard,retire them and discard a card from your hand]When this unit attack a vanguard,you may pay the cost. If you do,this unit get +10000 and +1 critical until end of turn. Draw two cards.  
AUTO:[Counterblast 1]During your turn,when your G unit Stride,you may pay the cost. If you do,choose one of your rearguard,retire it and choose one of your units and that unit get +3000. Draw a card.**

 **Knight of Twin Axes, Vorgun**

 **Power:11000 Shield:0 Race:Elf**

 **Flavor:Come on!You could do better than that!**

 **ACT(VC/RC)[1/Turn]:Generation Break 1(This ability activate if you have one or more G units faced up):[Choose one of your rearguard and retire it]Choose one of your units and it get +5000.**

 **Grade 4**

 **Demonic Knight, Union**

 **Power:+15000 Shield:0 Race:Demon**

 **Flavor:Fly over to our freedom!**

 **Stride(This ability could be release if both players has a grade 3 or greater vanguard)Stride-Step(Choose a card or more from your hand with the sum being a grade 3 or greater and discard it)You may Stride this card on your VC from faced down.  
AUTO(VC):When this unit attack hit a vanguard,choose one of your rearguard,retire it and search your deck for a card and call it to an open RC,that unit get +3000 until end of turn.**

 **Darkness Dragon, Glacier Blast Dragon**

 **Power:+15000 Shield:0 Race:Abyss Dragon**

 **Flavor:Just give up,all your hopes has been crush**

 **Stride(This ability could be release if both player has a grade 3 or greater vanguard)Stride-step(Choose a card or more from your hand with the sum being grade 3 or greater and discard)You may stride this card on the VC from faced down  
ACT[1/Turn](VC):Generation Break 2:(This ability activate of you have two or more faced cards in your G zone):[Counterblast 1,Soulblast 1 and choose a card named "Darkness Dragon, Glacier Blast Dragon" from your G zone and turn it face up]Choose two of your rearguard and retire,this unit get +10000 and +1 critical and "AUTO(VC):[Discard two cards from your hand]When this unit attack a vanguard,you may pay the cost. If you do,choose two cards at random from your opponent's hand and revealed it,choose up to one card from the choosen cards,put it to the drop zone and put the rest into the bottom of his/her deck"**


	5. United Sanctuary

**Hello everyone,hope everyone that reading this will enjoy the story but today update is just a filler(Well,not obviously full filler chapter)Kida and his team gonna enter a Vanguard quiz tournament that held at US Branch.**

* * *

"What father?A Vanguard Quiz Tournament held at United Sanctuary Branch?"Kida asked look surprise at his father who is eating his lunch

"It gonna held this evening and end at dawn,it was held because to help people to get their grade up for the tournament that is one month from now"Aichi explain while drinking a glass of water

"Well,that sound great dad,it good someone like you managing the branch"Kida said

"Well,I'm just Royal Paladin Clan leader not the Branch Leader unlike Kai..."Aichi said starting to remembering Kai manage to become Clan Leader than to Branch Leader of Dragon Empire

"Uhh,I going to the shop now,see ya at the tournament"Kida said heading to the door and waving at his dad,Aichi finish his meal and put it into the sink and Kourin come to him

"Oh hey darling"Kourin blush at what Aichi said

"We married for years and we already discuss about that I do not like being call like that"Kourin said trying to hide her blush

"Hehehe,sorry;So I'll be going to the branch"Aichi said but he was stop by Kourin

"Well I want to talk about urgent matter,Gailard just come by in Japan and warn us about something..."Kourin said and Aichi face start looking serious

* * *

 **Back with Kida...**

"Need to tell everyone about the tournament"Kida said running to Card Capital 2 but he bum to someone

"Arrgh!"The boy fell and his cards fell out of his box

"Ooops!I'm really sorry!I clean this up"Kida start cleaning the cards and look at them,he can't recogonize it clan

"What clan is..."The boy snatch the cards and ran away

"Spartan Rouge?Is this another mysterious clan"Kida said getting up and continue his way to Card Capital 2

"Hey guys!"Kida greet his team mates who is fixing their deck

"Oh hey Kida"Shun greet back

"It look like you both is editing your deck"Kida said

"Yeah,since both our clans din't get some support for sometime,we trying to use other type of decks,I'm trying out Tsukiyomi"Yumi explain and waving the G unit,The Goddess who Governs the Moon, Tsukiyomi

"While I trying Brawlers"Shun said holding the G unit,True Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Turbo

"Well that enough,we need to enter the quiz tournament"Kida said earning a confuse looks from his friend

"But,isn't that event is single?"Yumi asked

"Yes!But isn't it great to test your Vanguard knowledge. Also,the first place is gonna get 500 points while the second get 300 and the third get 100,for who get below top three,they get 50 points;What you say?"Kida asked

"Sorry Kida,I gotta a quest already this evening"Yumi said

"And I get to go home now because of...some problems"Shun continue

"That too bad,it look like I entering alone,wish me the luck"Kida said going to the quest board and type his name for the tournament and scan his FICA.

He run out the store to United Sanctuary Branch as fast as he can,he arrives and enter the building,he see numerous cardfighters and other people who come to cheer has arrived before him,he see his dad on the stage

"Thank you for coming everyone to the Vanguard Quiz Tournament,this will be testing about your vanguard knowledge and your vanguard skills;We separate this to three blocks since we had 36 players that had participate for this event,each block will have 12 players in it"Aichi explain

"Then,let say it together. Stand up..."Aichi paused

"Vanguard!"The others continue,then someone come at the stage and Aichi is nowhere to seen

"Hello you guys!I'm the Angle Feather Clan Leader,Mizune Aoshima!Nice to meet you!"Mizune is a girl who has a brown hair that tied in twin tail,she has blue eyes and wearing white dress and a shoe

"Why she look like 18 years old ,she must be the youngest Clan Leader that father talking about"Kida whispered

"I gonna be explain the tournament but Sendou has already explain it so I just explain the round of the tournament"Mizune said

 **Meanwhile...**

"It great Mizune-chan replace me,now"Aichi get out his phone and call someone

"Hey Gailard-kun,I'm free now so where to meet?"Aichi asked

 **Back to the tournament**

"Let start the first round everyone!"Mizune said cheerfully

"The first round is you just gonna answer the quiz given by our staff,enjoy!"Mizune said and the first round begin for each block,Kida got into block A

"What card is shown here?"An image that is not so clear but it show Chief Nurse, Shamsiel

'That is an Angle Feather but what?...I get it!'Kida was about to press the button but other player got into it first and Kida surprise who it is

'Yoshida?'Kida though

"Chief Nurse, Shashiel"Yoshida said

"Correct!Next question"The pronouncer said

'That guy is fast'Kida though

"The next question is...what is the first unit that has the ability Limit break?"The prononcer asked

"I know this"Kida whispered but Yoshida beat him to it

"Great Silver Wolf, Garmore" Yoshida answered,after a few answer,just 6 players pass it that including Yoshida and Kida

'That was close'Kida though

"Next up is the second round!You need to search the card that it in a pack that are hide around this branch,try your best to find them!"Mizune explained

"The first card is..."The screen is showing Incadescent Lion, Blond Ezel and King of Knights, Alfred

"Who get one of either one of this card shall win,good luck"Mizune said

"I better go now"Kida run around the US branch and find a few packs but all it said is "Try again"

"Darn it,if I find at least Alfred or Ezel it should be okay"He then spot a card under a chair

"This one"He take it and see what inside,it the cards,Alfred

"Yes!"Kida said putting it back to the pack but it been snatch away

"Oi!Give it back"Kida said madly and surprise to see it is Dan

"Dan Tatsuki!?"Kida surprised

"Yeah,and I'll be taking this cards and get a grade up"Dan said walking away

"Give it back!"Kida said but he do not know Yoshida is watching from afar

'That boy again huh'Yoshida though

"Hn"He walk away meanwhile Kida challenge Dan to a cardfight

"You want to fight,bring it on!"Dan said

"I don't have much time here"Kida whispered. They set the table,starting vanguard and hand

"Stand up,Vanguard!"Both of them flip the vanguard

"Phelax ride!"

"Zeal attack!"

After a few turns,Kida is having one card in his hand and it his turn

 **Kida's field:**

 **Empty/Blue Sky Knight, Altmile/Knight of Fragment**

 **Empty/Empty/Empty**

 **Hand:1**

 **Damage:Blue Sky Knight, Altmile(Flipped)/Knight of Twin Sword(Flipped)/Knight of Refinement, Benizel(Flipped)/Margal/Knight of Flash**

 **Soul:2**

 **Drop:12**

 **G units:1**

 **Dan's field:**

 **Combined Monster, Bugreed/New Century Beast, Zeal V Galactic Beast, Zeal/Galactic east, Zeal**

 **Karenoid Daisy/Psychic Grey/Empty**

 **Hand:4**

 **Damage:Devourer of Planet, Zeal(Flipped)/Evolution Monster, Dwaine(Flipped)/Karenoid Daisy/Disscention Monster, Kaizon**

 **Soul:3**

 **Drop:11**

 **G units:2**

"Hahaha!With just one card,what could you do?"Dan said proudly

"I don't give up without a fight!Stand and draw!"Kida is thinking a way to get out of this situation

'Just that my hope I guess"Kida hold a Knight of Great Spear from his hand

"Liberating the Generation Zone!"

"The possibilities are endless!Generation Stride!"Kida slam a G unit on the VC

"Holy Dragon, Saint Blow Dragon **[26000]**!"The dragon stand proudly in front of the monster

"Everyone!You just had 30 minutes before it end and there are only one cards left!Do your best!"Mizune voice ring through the branch

"Stride skill,I call Benizel **[9000]**!Powering up my vanguard **[31000]** and Fragment **[16000]**!Using Benizel's ability to superior call Livarlot and he get power up **[11000]**!"Kida then continue

"My vanguard skill!I get 9000 power and a critical **[40000** ]!"The dragon roar as his comrade give him their power

"40000 and a critical by his own!"Dan was surprise

"Let see if you could stop it!Benizel start it by attacking Bugreed!" **[11000 vs 8000]**

"Twin Order intercept **[5000]"**

"I attack with my vanguard with two critical!Divine sword,slash!" **[40000 vs 11000]**

'Ugh,I do not have a perfect guard and I had a total 15000 plus intercept,5000 shield'Dan grunted

"Dammit!No guard!"

"Triple Drive!First,second and third"Kida smirk at the icon

"Stand trigger!I stand Benizel and give power to him!"

 **Drive checks:Knight of Great Spear, Laurel Knight, Sicilus, Encourage Angle(Stand Trigger)**

"What!Ugh,damage check. A critical..."Dan put the cards to the damage

 **Damage check:Galactic Beast, Zeal, Justice Cobalt(Critical)**

 **Winner: Sendou Kida**

"I lose again,here the card!"He throw the card and it land on Kida's hand

"Great,now I have to hurry!"Kida run back to the hall

* * *

 **After everything is ready,the final round start up...**

"We got top two for each block everyone!That mean,this six player gonna play in this game!If the want to answer,they need to go through the obstacle!Good luck!"Mizune said

'This look serious and extreme' Kida though as he see the course

"Now everyone,here the question!"The screen show the question

"How many cards could be put in the G zone,A.6 B.8;You guys need to press the button on top of that tower!Good luck!"Mizune explain

"Now,stand up.."Mizune paused

"Vanguard!"The other continue. Six player go through the first course,jumping on a rocks that in the mud pool,some isn't unstable so Kida try to be careful. Yoshida make through with ease and is in the lead

"Oh,Fujisaki just take the lead"Mizune said

"I need to go more fast"Kida pass through it and move to the next course

 **I just skip pretty much of it and now they climbing the tower,Yoahida,Kida and another participants**

"I need to be fast,come on"Kida is in the lead but Yoshida is just an inch from him

"Finally"Kida run to the button after unequip the equipment with Yoshida on his trail

'I won't lose'Both of them though as they glance at each other with intense,both of them push the button almost at the same time

"Who win!?"Both of them asked

"Wow!Yoshida just win by a seconds,it really awesome!"Mizune said excitedly

"The winner is Fujisaki Yoshida and follow by Sendou Kida and Suzune Kito!"Mizune announce

* * *

 **After the tournament ended,and Kida is walking home...**

"Finally,I get to grade 3,need to train more"Kida said and see Yoshida

"Yoshida!?"Kida said

"It was a great match at the tournament today but don't get the wrong idea about me being your rival,weakness is a sin"Yoshida left after saying that

"Why I get this feeling we'll meet again?"Kida asked himself and continue walking back to home

* * *

 **At a restraunt...**

"So your saying this Spartan thing is more powerful than the void?"The figure who is Aichi asked

"Yeah,maybe they start they plan already and some followers are on the move,so please be careful Aichi-san"Gailard said

"I see,thank Gailard-kun,I'll try to make some research too"Aichi said leaving the restaraunt

* * *

 **Like the chapter?Hope you like it because it may be more interesting. See ya til the next update**


	6. Marcus Lenard

**Here it is,the 6th chapter of Cardfight! Vanguard:Spartan Assault!**

 **Turn 6:Marcus Lenard**

* * *

Kida,Shun and Yumi is at Card Capital 2,trying to find a quest for Yumi so she could get to grade 3

"The regional is like 6 weeks from now so we need a quest to make you grade 3 fast"Kida said to Yumi

"I know Kida-kun,how about this one"Yumi said pointing at a quest

"Hmm,he want to test his new Aqua Force deck in a fight with a defensive clan,your Oracle is a defensive clan so it'll be perfect. Beside,even you lose you still get the point"Kida said

"Good!Let do it"Yumi said and scan her FICA on it

"Okay,let go"Yumi said leaving the store with the other two follow behind

* * *

 **At a football field near a lake...**

"It said he a foreigner,it must be interesting since Aqua Force is now a common clan and I just get to see Leon Seoryu use it"Yumi said excitingly

"Yeah,he said to wait him here..."Kida start looking around and suddenly he see a boy running to them

"Who's that?"Shn pointing

"Hey!"The boy fall on the ground because he hit a rock and bum to Shun making two of them fall

"Ouch!Look at where your going!"Shun said

"Ah,sorry"The boy said,he seem like a bit older than them and has a white hair. He has a aquatic green eyes,his clothing is marine blue with a blue sneaker matching his outfit

"You not Japanese,what your doing here?"Kida asked

"You the one who accept my quest right?"The boy asked

"Wait,you the one who posted that quest?"Yumi asked

"Yeah!My name is Marcus Lenard,I from America,nice to meet you!"Marcus offer a handshake

"Ah,nice to meet you..."Kida said accepting his handshake

"So,you want to battle now?"Yumi asked

"Oh,so you the one who accepted my quest. Of course,we could start it now"Marcus said and they set the table using their FICA at the field

"Are you ready?"Marcus asked

"Yes..."Yumi said

"Stand up,Vanguard!"Both of them flip their vanguard

"Godhawk, Ichibiyoshi **[5000]**!"Yumi reveal

"Officer Cadet, Andrey **[5000]**!"Marcus reveal

"I start first,draw!Ichibiyoshi skill,I check the top five and I superior ride Goddess of Crescent Moon, Tsukiyomi **[7000]**!Putting the rest to the bottom and end my turn"Yumi said

 **Empty/Goddess of Crescent Moon, Tsukiyomi/Empty**

 **Empty/Empty/Empty**

 **Hand:6**

 **Damage:None**

 **Soul:1**

 **Drop zone:0**

 **G zone:0/8**

"It my turn then,draw!I ride Kelpie Rider, Polo **[8000]**!I attack with my vanguard!" **[8000+5000=13000 vs 7000]**

"No guard"Yumi decided

"Drive check,no trigger"

 **Drive check:Wheel Assault**

"Damage check,no trigger"Yumi put the card into the damage zone

 **Damage check:Supreme Heavenly Battle Deity, Susanoo**

"Turn end"Marcus said smiling

 **Empty/Kelpie Rider, Polo/Empty**

 **Empty/Officer Cadet, Andrey/Empty**

 **Hand:6**

 **Damage:none**

 **Soul:0**

 **Drop zone:0**

 **G zone:0/8**

"Draw!Tsukiyomi skill,checking the top five and superior ride Goddess of Half Moon, Tsukiyomi **[9000]**!Putting the rest to bottom and Tsukiyomi skill,soul charge[2]. I call Asuha **[10000]** to rearguard and attack with Asuha!" **[10000 vs 8000]**

"No guard,damage check. No trigger"

 **Damage check:Magnum Assault**

"My vanguard attack" **[9000 vs 8000]**

"Sorry to guard"Marcus place a card on the GC

 **Guardian circle:Bubble Bazooka Dragon(10000)**

"Drive check,critical trigger..."Yumi said sadly

 **Drive check:Psychic Bird(Critical)**

"I end my turn"Yumi said

 **Imperial Shrine Guard, Asuha/Goddess of Half Moon, Tsukiyomi/Empty**

 **Empty/Empty/Empty**

 **Hand:7**

 **Damage:Supreme Heavenly Battle Deity, Susanoo**

 **Soul:4**

 **Drop zone:0**

 **G zone:0/8**

"Stand and draw!I ride Dennis **[10000]**!I call Tidal **[9000]** and Wheel Assault[ **7000]**!"Marcus than start his assault

"My vanguard attack!" **[10000+5000=15000 vs 9000]**

"No guard"Yumi decided

"Drive check,critical trigger!Power to my rearguard and critical to my vanguard!"Marcus said smirking

 **Drive check:Supersonic Sailor(Critical)**

"Damage check,first and second. I get a draw trigger,power to my vanguard and draw!"Yumi draw a card

 **Damage check:Diviner, Kuroikazuchi, Windfall, Daikokuten(Draw)**

"I attack with Tidal!" **[9000+5000+7000=21000 vs 14000]**

"I guard with Psychic Bird!"Yumi decided

 **Guardian card:Psychic Bird(10000)**

"I end my turn"Marcus said

'If that draw trigger din't come,Tidal could go for another attack' Yumi though

 **Tidal Assault/Kelpie Rider, Dennis/Empty**

 **Wheel Assault/Officer Cadet, Andrey/Empty**

 **Hand:4**

 **Damage:Magnum Assault**

 **Soul:1**

 **Drop zone:1**

 **G zone:0/8**

"Stand and draw!"Yumi declared

"So far,Yumi got a consistent size hand and able to superior ride each turn but Marcus in the lead now"Kida said

"Yeah"Shun replied

"Tsukiyomi skill"Yumi face look dissapointed

'She not here...'Yumi though and put the rest into the bottom

"I ride Supreme Battle Deity, Susanoo **[11000]** I call Tsunagai **[8000]** at the back of Asuha and Tsukiyomi **[7000]** at the back row"Yumi start his assault

"My vanguard attack!" **[11000+7000=18000 vs 10000]**

"No guard"Marcus decided

"Twin drive,first,second. I get a heal trigger!Power to Asuha and heal one point of damage!"

 **Drive check:Dark Cat, Diviner, Sukunahikona(Heal)**

"Damage check,no trigger"

 **Damage check:Kelpie Rider, Nikki**

"Asuha attack Tidal!" **[10000+5000+8000=23000 vs 9000]**

"It look like you know how to handle Aqua Force,no guard!"Tidal goes to the drop zone

"I end my turn here"Yumi declared

 **Imperial Shrine Guard, Asuha/Supreme Heavenly Battle Deity, Susanoo/Empty**

 **Imperial Shrine Guard, Tsunagai/Goddess of Crescent Moon, Tsukiyomi/Empty**

 **Hand:7**

 **Damage:Supreme Heavenly Battle Deity, Sasanoo/Windfall, Daikokuten**

 **Soul:5**

 **Drop zone:2**

 **G zone:0/8**

"Stand and draw!"Marcus start smirking

"The wave is going stringer,I ride One Who Surpass the Storm, Thavas **[11000]**!"Marcus then take a card from his hand

"Liberating the Generation Zone!"Marcus then take a card from his G Zone

"Set sail now!To a new future that awaits,Generation Stride!"Marcus slam the card on the VC

"Marine General of Heavenly Scales, Tidal-Bore **[26000]**!"Marcus then take two cards from his hand

"I call Magnum Assault **[9000]** and attack with his boosted by Wheel" **[9000+7000=16000 vs 11000]**

"No guard,damage check. No trigger"

 **Damage check:Goddess of Half Moon, Tsukiyomi**

"His skill,stand and get +2000,I attack your rearguard Asuha" **[11000 vs 10000]**

"I guard with Daikokuten!"Yumi decided

 **Guardian card:Windfall, Daikokuten(5000)**

"My vanguard attack!" **[26000+5000=31000 vs 11000]**

"No guard"Yumi decided"

"Triple drive!I get a critical trigger!All effect to my vanguard!"

 **Drive check:Kelpie Rider, Dennis, Ocean Keeper, Plato, Supersonic Sailor(Critical)**

"Damage check,a critical trigger...All effect to vanguard"

 **Damage check:Abriator, Ame-no-Sagiri, Assault Dive Eagle(Critical)**

"My vanguard skill,draw and I'm not calling anything. Turn end"Marcus said

 **Magnum Assault/One Who Surpass the Storm, Thavas/Empty**

 **Wheel Assault/Officer Cadet, Andrey/Empty**

 **Hand:6**

 **Damage:Magnum Assault[Flipped]/Kelpie Rider, Nikki**

 **Soul:2**

 **Drop zone:3**

 **G zone:1/8**

"My turn,stand and draw!"Yumi look at the situation

'I had seven card in total now and I get the Full moon too. I need to strenght my hand to survive Aqua Force chain attack next turn'Yum though

"Shine in the darkness and lead us to a new way,ride!Goddess of The Full Moon, Tsukiyomi **[11000]**!"Yumi then take one card from his hand

"Liberating the Generation Zone!"Yumi discard Susanoo and take a card from his G zone

"Your light will never die,shine our way in the darkness to a new future!Generation Stride!"Yumi slam the card on the VC

"Moon Deity who Govern the Night, Tsukiyomi **[26000]**!"Marcus watch in awe

"I call Sword Dancer Angle **[8000]**!"Yumi then smirked

"Activating her ability!I G persona blast and put this Tsukiyomi in the soul,I check the top five of my deck and put three card to my hand while the rest will go to the bottom!Moonlight Blessings!"

"Woa,that really a huge hand,I'm impressive!"Marcus said

"Thanks..."Yumi replied,she clear her throat

"Sword Dancer get +3000 and I call Dark Cat **[7000]**!It skill activate,you may draw a card too"Yumi said drawing a card

"Thank you,my hand is feeling heavier now"Marcus replied

"Sword Dancer get +1000,I retire Asuha and call Eurayle **[10000]**!Skill,bind!"Yumi point a card from Marcus's hand and bind it

'That a 10000 shield,she let me draw and bind one card from my hand,she really and interesting woman to fight'Marcus though and start smiling

"My vanguard attack!" **[26000+7000=33000 vs 11000]**

"No guard"Marcus decided

"Triple Drive!I get a heal trigger!Power to Eurayle and heal Ame-no-Sagiri and the third check...I get a critical trigger!Power to Angle critical stay with my vanguard!"

 **Drive check:Imperial Shrine Guard, Asuha, Diviner, Sukunahiko(Heal), Assault Dive Eagle(Critical)**

"Damage check,a stand trigger!Power vanguard and Andrey stand"Marcus put the card to damage zone

 **Damage check:Kelpie Rider, Dennis, Officer Cadet, Alekbors(Stand)**

"Eurayle attack!" **[15000+8000=23000 vs 16000]**

"Guard,Bubble Bazooka Dragon!"

 **Guardian Card:Bubble Bazooka Dragon(10000)**

"Dancer attack!" **[17000+7000=24000 vs 16000]**

"No guard,damage check. No trigger"

 **Damage check:Strikehead Dragon**

"I end my turn and that bind card return to your hand"Yumi declared

"Woa,Yumi in the lead now and that a huge hand"Shun remarked

 **Evil Eye Princess, Eurayle/Goddess of Full Moon, Tsukiyomi/Sword Dancer Angle**

 **Imperial Shrine Guard, Tsunagai/Goddess of Crescent Moon, Tsukiyomi/Dark Cat**

 **Hand:9**

 **Damage:Supreme Heavenly Battle Deity, Susanoo/Windfall, Daikokuten/Goddess of Half Moon, Tsukiyomi/Assault Dive Eagle**

 **Soul:6**

 **Drop zone:7**

 **G zone:2/8**

"My turn,this is really exciting!"Marcus said

"Stand and draw!Liberating the Generation Zone!"Marcus take a card from the G zone

"Marine General of Heavenly Silks, Lambros **[26000]**!"Marcus then smirk

"I call Strikehead Dragon **[11000]** and Coral Assault **[8000]**!Strikehead start it off!" **[11000 vs 11000]**

No guard,damage check and no trigger"

 **Damage check:Goddess of The Full Moon, Tsukiyomi**

"Magnum attack!" **[9000+7000=16000 vs 11000]**

"Assault Dive Eage guard!"Yumi place the card on the GC

 **Guardian Card:Assault Dive Eagle(10000)**

"Skill stand,Wheel skill...Coral change position with Strikehead. I attack with Magnum to Angle!" **[11000 vs 8000]**

"No guard"Yumi put the card to the drop zone

"Coral attack with his skill!" **[8000+3000=11000 vs 11000]**

"Dark Cat guard!"

 **Guardian card:Dark Cat(5000)**

"My vanguard attack!Skill activate!My whole front row stand and all of them get +10000!"

"What!?That could let out another attack with each attack being 20000 higher!"Kida said

"Stride skill"Three bubble surround Tsukiyomi,Tsunagai and Erayle

"I retire Eurayle and perfect guard!"Marcus smirk

"Triple drive,get double stand trigger!"The blue glow make Yumi worried

"Power to Coral and Strikehead and stand this two!"

 **Drive check:Kelpie Rider, Polo, Officer Cadet, Aeksbors X 2(Stand)**

"That insane!Strikehead still could attack thanks to Wheel,Yumi in serious trouble"Shun said

"Coral!" **[18000+3000=21000]**

"Tsukiyomi and Sukunahiko guard!"Yumi decided

 **Guardian card:Diviner, Sukunahiko(10000), Goddess of Half Moon, Tsukiyomi(5000)**

"Assault attack!" **[21000+7000=28000 vs 11000]**

'Three cards in my hand and there still another attack. All my shield is 35000,I need 20000 shield to stop this and Strikehead still could attack,ugh'Yumi though

"No guard..."Yumi said in dissapointment

"Damage check...A draw trigger.."

 **End game:Marcus Lenard**

"I lost.."Yumi said

"But that was amazing!That stand trigger really help me though,you an amazing fighter and with that deck you could wreck some butts!"Marcus said

"Thank you for the compliment"Yumi replied

"Well,give me your FICA,I give your point"Marcus said and Yumi lend it to him

"Here it is"Marcus said

"See ya guys!"Marcus said leaving the place

"That was a close game isn't it?"Kida asked

"Yeah,anyway Kida,your birthday coming up right?"Yumi asked

"Oh yeah!I almost forget about it"Kida replied

"Why you asked?"Kida asked

"Eh?umm...nothing"Yumi replied blushing a bit

"Let go you two!"Shun said

"Oi Shun,wait for me!"Kida said

"Hey wait for me too!"Yumi said

* * *

 **I hope there someone who always read this fic,see ya guys til the next update.**


	7. Spartan Rogue

**Hey,welcome to Cardfight Vanguard!Spartan Assault!,hope you enjoying the story and hoping for some reviews too. Let go on with the story**

 **I post the character designs because the old one has been deleted:**

 **Sendou Kida:A boy with messy light blue hair and green eyes,he wear a red shirt underneath his blue jacket,he wear a jeans pant and blue sneaker. His signature color and Vanguard circle is Blue**

 **Kisaragi Shun:He has green hair tied in a little ponytail and black eyes,his casual cloth is a green sweater,a brown pants and green sneakers. His signature color and Vanguard circle is green**

 **Shiburo Yumi:She has orange hair tied in ponytail and blue eyes,she wear an orange jacket and a white shirt underneath,he wear a light brown shorts and orange sneakers. Her signature color and Vanguard circle is orange**

 **Sendou Sayuri:She has long blond hair and blue eyes,she wear a white hoodie and pink shirt underneath with skirt that match her clothing,she also wear black shoes**

* * *

 **Turn 7:Spartan Rogue**

Sayuri is walking home with Taishi Miwa and Akari Yotsue's son,Shido Miwa. He has messy white hair and green eyes,wearing Miyaji Academy uniform with the tie loose

"Hey Shido-kun,wanna go to the shop?"Sayuri asked

"Why not,maybe I could fight Kida;I wanna use this deck"Shido said holding a deck case but uknown to them,a cloak figure is following them

"Maybe I just fight one of them and spread rumors about this new clan"The cloak figure said

"Let stop at the park and buy something to eat"Sayuri suggested

"Let go then"Shido said,they buy some ice cream and sit for a while

"This is so good!"Sayuri said and Shido chuckled

"Shido Miwa!"A figure called them

"Who're you?"Shido asked

"My name is Mark Tatsuya,I challenge you to a fight"Mark said holding a deck. Mark is a boy with a blonde hair and blue eyes,he seem like a Half-Japanese and wear a white shirt with blue lines and grey jeans underneath his cloak

"Well,if that what you want,you better tell me what you want first"Shido said

"Beat me too it"Mark replied

"Okay then,let do this"Shido said,they both set up the table,their starter and starting hand

"You ready?"Mark said and Shido nodded

"Stand up,Vanguard!"Both of them said at the same time

"Seal Dragon, Terrycloth **[5000]**!"Shido revealed

"Droid Runner, Guther **[5000]**!"Mark revealed

"What clan is that?"Sayuri asked

"It Spartan Rogue,the reincarnation of Spartan,a power that more powerful than the void itself"Shido said

"Spartan Rogue,that sound like a scary name"Shido joke

"I start first,draw!I ride Assassin Knight, Clark **[8** **000]** and move Guther back,turn end"Mark said. A Spartanoid,who has green skin and wearing a green light armor and has a knife on it hip and yellow hair appear while the green robot move back.

 **Empty/Assassin Knight, Clark/Empty**

 **Empty/Empty/Droid Runner, Guther**

 **Hand:5**

 **Damage:none**

 **Soul:0**

 **Drop:0**

 **G zone:0/0**

"Stand and draw,I ride Kerry **[7000]**!Moving Terry to the back and call Flannel **[7000]**!I attack with my vanguard!" **[7000 vs 8000]**

"That one too pass"Mark said

"Then I check the drive trigger,a draw trigger!Power vanguard and draw!"

 **Drive check:Seal Dragon, Artpique(Draw)**

"Damage check,no trigger"

 **Damage check:Protector, Trien**

"Flannel attack!" **[7000+3000+5000=15000 vs 8000]**

"No guard,damage check. Get heal trigger!I heal one point of damage"

 **Damage check:Droid Healer, Kino(Heal)**

"Turn end"Shido declared

 **Seal Dragon, Flannel/Seal Dragon, Kersy/Empty**

 **Seal Dragon, Terrycloth/Empty/Empty**

 **Hand:6**

 **Damage:none**

 **Soul:0**

 **Drop:0**

 **G zone:0/8**

"Stand and draw!I ride Spartan Shooter, Lut **[10000]**!I call Reaper of Emotions, Lyak **[9000]!** "A man with a gun on his back and wearing clothing that made him look like an outlaw with his hat matching his outfit,Lyak is a women wearing a green dress and has messy wavy green hair while he hold a reaper on his hand.

"Lyak skill activate,when she enter the field I Counterblast[1] and bind the top 2 of my deck"Mark bind the top two of his deck

 **Bind cards:Outlaw Rider(Critical)**

 **Bind cards:Archer of the Great bow, Flake(Grade 3)**

"Then I choose a card from my bind zone and call it!Come Flake **[10000]**!"Flake is an archer that wear green armors and has green hair

"Flake attack your rearguard,with his skill,he get another 2000 power up" **[10000+2000=12000 vs 7000]**

"No guard,he retire"Shido put Flannel to drop

"Guther boost,Lyak coming next!" **[9000+5000=14000 vs 7000]**

"No guard,damage check. No trigger"

 **Damage check:Seal Dragon, Blockcade**

"My vanguard swings in" **[10000 vs 7000]**

"No guard"Shido decided

"Drive check,no trigger"

 **Drive check:Reaper of Feeling, Dalek**

"Damage check,no trigger"

 **Damage check:Seal Dragon, Chambray**

"That all"Mark said

'This guy is not bad and his clan seem focusing on bind zone'Shido though

 **Archer of the Great Bow, Flake/Spartan Shooter, Lut/Reaper of Emotion, Lyak**

 **Empty/Empty/Droid Runner, Guther**

 **Hand:5**

 **Damage:Grand Healer, Kino(Flipped)**

 **Soul:1**

 **Drop zone:1**

 **Bind zone:1**

 **G zone:0/0**

"Stand and draw!I ride Hunger Hell dragon **[10000]**!I call Coduroy **[9000]** and Chambray **[4000]**!Coduroy skill,Flake retire and call a grade 2"

"I call Outlaw Assassin **[9000]** "Mark shuffled his deck

"Shido is gaining resource now but could he survive?"Sayuri whisper

"I call Flame Star Seal Dragon Knight,his skill;Both of your grade 2 can't intercept!"

"Chambray boost,I attack!" **[10000+4000=14000 vs 10000]**

"I guard with Tactical Droid!"Mark decided

 **Guardian card:Tactical Droid(10000)**

"Drive check,no trigger"

 **Drive check:Seal Dragon, Rinocross**

"Flame star attack Assasin!" **[9000 vs 9000]**

"No guard"Mark put him to the drop zone

"Lastly,Coduroy attack!" **[9000+5000=14000 vs 10000]**

"No guard,damage check. No trigger"

 **Damage check:Assassin Knight, Clark**

"I end my turn"Shido said

 **Seal Dragon, Coduroy/Seal Dragon, Hunger Hell Dragon/Flame Star Seal Dragon Knight**

 **Seal Dragon, Terrycloth/Seal Dragon, Chambray/Empty**

 **Hand:4**

 **Damage:Seal Dragon, Bockcade(Flipped)/Seal Dragon, Chambray(Flipped)**

 **Soul:1**

 **Drop zone:1**

 **G zone:0/8**

"Stand an draw!Lend to me,the power of Reapers!I ride Reaper of Feeling, Dalek **[11000]**!"Dalek is man in green and black cloak and has a green hair like the rest of the clan but he has much light green that the others.

"Dalek's ability!When he is place on the VC I bind two cards from the top of my deck,Strike Vision Eagle **[6000]** "The eagle has a visor on it head and a grass colored armor

 **Bind card:Spartan Assassin, Quark(Grade 2)**

 **Bind card:Spartan Assassin, Luther(Grade 1)**

"Guther boost Lyak and with Guther skill,if I have three or more cards in my Bind zone;the boosted unit get +3000 and this going for your vanguard!" **[9000+5000+3000=17000 vs 10000]**

"Biella shall guard!"

 **Guardian card:Seal Dragon, Biella(10000)**

"My vanguard attack with Strike Vision boosts!" **[11000+6000=17000 vs 10000]**

"No guard"Shido decided

"Twin drive,I get a critical trigger!"Shido flinch and Sayuri face shows worries about the battle

 **Drive check:Strike Vision Eagle, Outlaw Rider(Critical)**

"Damage check,guess I'm lucky;Heal trigger!Power to my vanguard and I heal one point of damage!"Shido put Blockcade to the drop zone

 **Damage check:Seal Dragon, Kersey, Seal Dragon, Shirting(Heal)**

"Turn end"Mark declared

 **Empty/Reaper of Feeling, Dalek/Reaper of Emotion, Lyak**

 **Empty/Strike Vision Eagle/Droid Runner, Guther**

 **Hand:5**

 **Damage:Grand Healer, Kino(Flipped)/Assassin Knight, Clark**

 **Soul:2**

 **Drop zone:2**

 **Bind zone:3**

 **G zone:0/0**

"My turn,stand and draw!The flame that been sealed for hundred years,release it and burn everything to ashes!I ride Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockcade Inferno **[11000]!** "Shido slam the card on the VC

"Liberating the Generation Zone!"Shido discard a Blockcade

"Divine Dragon Knight, Zahm **[26000]**!"

"Terry skill,putting him to the soul and retire Strike Vision"Mark then check the top four of his deck

"I call Lut **[10000]** "Mark shuffle his deck

"Zahm skill,Guther retire"Mark put him to the drop

"I call Kersey,it skill,discard and draw!I call Tarpaulin Dracokid **[4000]**!It skill,I countercharge for each of your Grade 2 rearguard. Then,Knight skill;All your grade 2 cannot intercept"

"I attack with Coduroy" **[9000+4000=13000 vs 11000]**

"I guard with Strike Vision!"

 **Guardian card:Strike Vision Eagle(5000)**

"My vanguard attack!" **[26000+4000=30000 vs 11000]**

"No guard"Mark decided

"Triple drive!I get critical and then a draw trigger!All effect to Knight!"

 **Drive check:Seal Dragon, Biella(Critical),Seal Dragon, Jacquard, Seal Dragon, Artpique(Draw)**

"Damage check,draw trigger!Power to my vanguard and draw!"

 **Damage check:Knife-Heralding Assassin, Zux, Droid Operator, Dira(Draw)**

"Knight attack!" **[9000+7000+5000 X 2=26000 vs 16000]**

"I guard that with Outlaw Rider and Assassin Knight, Quark will guard that!"

 **Guardian card(s):Outlaw Rider(10000), Assassin Knight, Quark(5000)=15000 SLD**

"I end my turn"Shido declared while putting Zahm back to the G zone

 **Seal Dragon, Coduroy/Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockcade Inferno/Flame Star Seal Dragon Knight**

 **Seal Dragon, Tarpaulin Dracokid/Seal Dragon, Chambray/Seal Dragon, Kersey**

 **Hand:4**

 **Damage:Seal Dragon, Chambray(Flipped),Seal Dragon, Kersey(Flipped), Seal Dragon, Shirting**

 **Soul:2**

 **Drop zone:3**

 **G zone:1/8**

"Stand and draw!It time for me to finish it now. Final Turn!"Mark declared

"What!?"Shido said

'He declared Final Turn,now?'Sayuri though

"Two bonds that born in the void,come together and create even greater despair!Seek Mate!"Four cards fly from Mark Drop zone to his deck and a card fly to his hand

"Line up now and show me power of the Spartan!Legion!"Mark slam Reaper of Emotion, Lyak on the VC

"I call Tactical Droid **[4000]**!It skill let me bind the top of my deck"Mark explained

 **Bind card:Grand Healer, Kino(Heal)**

"My vanguard Legion skill!Counterblast(2) and I choose up to two cards from my bind zone and superior call Outlaw Rider **[5000]** and Luther **[7000]** and both of them gain extra 3000!with Luther own skill,another 3000 will be granted!" **[8000],[13000]**

"That a big power up.."Shido whispered

"Droid boost,I attack your rearguard Knight with Lut!" **[10000+4000=14000 vs 9000]**

"No guard,he retires"

"My vanguard attack!" **[20000+8000=28000 vs 11000]**

"Twin Drive!A draw and critical trigger!"Mark grinned

"Double triggers!Shido already discard a perfect guard for Kersey skill"Sayuri said

 **Drive check:Droid Operator, Dira(Draw) ,Outlaw Rider(Critical)**

"Damage check,no trigger..."

 **Damage check:Seal Dragon, Hunger Hell Dragon, Seal Dragon, Flannel**

"My rearguard attack!" **[9000+13000+5000 X 2=32000 vs 11000]**

"I guard with all my hand!"

 **Guardian card(s):Seal Dragon, Biella(10000), Seal Dragon, Artpique(5000) X 2, Seal Dragon, Jacquard(5000)=25000 SLD**

"What!?Ugh,I end my turn"Mark declared dissapointed

'He survived it but Shido-kun do not have any cards left in his hand,it a bad situation'Sayuri though

 **Spartan Shooter, Lut/Reaper of Emotion, Lyak V Reaper of Feeling, Dalek/Reaper of Emotion, Lyak**

 **Assassin Knight, Luther/Outlaw Rider/Tactical Droid**

 **Hand:5**

 **Damage:Grand Healer, Kino(Flipped)/Assassin Knight, Clark(Flipped)/Knife-Heralding Assassin, Zux(Flipped)/Droid Operator, Dira**

 **Soul:2**

 **Drop zone:3**

 **Bind zone:2**

 **G zone:0/0**

"Now,now,now. It my turn,Stand and draw!I call Coduroy **[9000]**!It skill retire Tactical Droid"Mark take his top four cards and call Quark **[9000]**

"Burn any obstacles in your way and break your seal!Limit break!I retire all your grade 2 rearguard and my vanguard get 10000!Burning Field!"All Mark's grade 2 being burn to ash

"Blockcade attack with Chambray boost and soulblast!All power added up and the total is 31000!" **[21000+10000=31000 vs 11000]**

"I guard with Outlaw,Dira,Luther and another Outlaw stop that!"

 **Guardian card(s):Outlaw Rider(10000) X 2,Assassin Knight, Luther(5000), Droid Operator, Dira(5000)=30000 SLD**

"Twin drive,I get a critical trigger!"Mark grunted

 **Drive check:Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockcade Inferno, Seal Dragon, Tarpaulin Draxokid(Critical)**

'Ugh,his rearguard next attack is 21000 and I have a total of 5000 shield,it not enough!'Mark though

"My Coduroy attack with two critical!" **[9000+5000+7000=21000]**

"No guard...I damage,a draw trigger..."

 **End game:Miwa Shido**

"Now,tell me everything"Shido said

"Ugh,okay. I am an agent of the Spartan,an evil power that more powerful than the void"Mark explained

"And?"Shido asked

"And goodbye"Mark said and green mist suddenly appear and Mark gone along with his deck

"Darn it,he ran!"Shido said as the mist starting to dissapear

"A power that powerful than the void,this means trouble. I'm going back home to inform father about this"Sayuri said and start running

"See ya tomorrow Shido-kun!"Sayuri run until out of view

"Well,I inform Ryu about this and he inform his father"Shido said and star walking to Ryu's home

* * *

 **At a place which look like a temple**

"I'm sorry master,I failed"Mark said to a figure

"Don't worry,we already on the next phase of our plan so be ready and don't fail again"The figure said

"Understood!"Mark then leave the room

"Time to fully revive the Spartan and you will be the leader"The figure said holding a card

* * *

 **Hello guys and it look like the Spartan has made an appearance,hope you continue to read the story. Also,Phantom Paladin(Fomerly Chaos cause I change the name),Spartan Rogue and another clan that set to make an appearance is from a new nation,Twilight Brigade...**

 **Spartan Rogue cards(Used):**

 **Grade 0:**

 **Droid Runner, Guther**

 **Power:5000 Shield:10000**

 **Race:Workeroid**

 **Flavor:Just run,run and run!**

 **AUTO:Forerunner  
AUTO(RC):When this unit boost,if you have three or more cards in your bind zone,the boosted unit get +3000  
**

 **Outlaw Rider**

 **Power:5000 Shield:10000**

 **Race:Spartanoid**

 **Trigger:Critical**

 **Flavor:Gotta some work?**

 **Droid Operator, Dira**

 **Power:5000 Shield:5000**

 **Race:Spartanoid**

 **Trigger:Draw**

 **Flavor:I'm an operator so what you expect?**

 **Tactical Droid**

 **Power:4000 Shield:10000**

 **Race:Workeroid**

 **Trigger:Stand**

 **Flavor:Be tactical is a way to victory**

 **AUTO:When this unit is place on the RC,you may pay the cost,if you do. Bind the top card of your deck**

 **Grand Healer, Kino**

 **Power:5000 Shield:10000**

 **Race:Spartanoid**

 **Trigger:Heal**

 **Flavor:There,it not that bad right?**

 **Grade 1:**

 **Assassin Knight, Clark**

 **Power:8000 Shield:5000**

 **Race:Spartanoid**

 **Flavor:Hey,hey,hey. Don't do any problem**

 **Assassin Knight, Luther**

 **Power:7000 Shield:5000**

 **Race:Spartanoid**

 **Flavor:Let go brother!**

 **AUTO:When this unit is place on the RC from your bind zone,you may pay the cost,if you do. This unit get +3000 until end of turn.**

 **Strike Vision Eagle**

 **Power:6000 Shield:5000**

 **Race:Spartan Beast**

 **Flavor:Two prey with one strike.**

 **AUTO(RC):When this unit boost a vanguard,if your vanguard is in LEGION,you may pay the cost,if you do. The boosted unit get +4000 until end of battle.**

 **Grade 2:**

 **Spartan Shooter, Lut**

 **Power:10000 Shield:5000**

 **Race:Spartanoid**

 **Flavor:Shoot through the enemy!**

 **Knife-Heralding Assassin, Zux**

 **Power:9000 Shield:5000**

 **Race:Spartanoid**

 **Flavor:This knife will be on your head next time**

 **AUTO:When this unit is place on the RC from your bind zone,until end of turn,this unit get "AUTO(RC):When this unit attack hit a vanguard,choose up to one of your opponent rearguard and retire it"**

 **Assassin Knight, Quark**

 **Power:9000 Shield:5000**

 **Race:Spartanoid**

 **Flavor:Got it little brother!**

 **AUTO:When this unit is place on the RC from your bind zone,yu may pay the cost,if you do. This unit get +3000 until end of turn**

 **Reaper of Emotion, Lyak**

 **Power:9000 Shield:5000**

 **Race:Spartanoid**

 **Flavor:Emotion is not need**

 **AUTO:[Counterblast 1]When this unit is place on the RC,you may pay the cost,if you do. Put the top two cards from the top of your deck,choose up to one card from your bind zone and call it to an open RC.**

 **Outlaw Assassin**

 **Power:9000 Shield:5000**

 **Race:Spartanoid**

 **Flavor:No money,no work**

 **AUTO(RC):When this unit attack hit a vanguard,you may pay the cost,if you do. Countercharge 1**

 **Grade 3:**

 **Archer of the Great Bow, Flake**

 **Power:10000**

 **Race:Spartanoid**

 **Flavor:That day,a promise is made**

 **ACT(VC):LEGION20000 "Spartan Shooter, Lut"  
AUTO(VC):When this unit attack a vanguard,if this unit iS LEGION,this unit get +5000 until end of battle.  
AUTO(RC):When this unit attack,this unit get +2000 until end of that battle**

 **Reaper of Feeling, Dalek**

 **Power:11000**

 **Race:Spartanoid**

 **Flavor:Feeling is just a thing that stop as from reaching victory**

 **ACT(VC):LEGION20000 "Reaper pf Emotion, Lyak"  
** **ACT(VC):[Counterblast 2]If this unit is LEGION,choose up to two cards from your bind zone,call it to RC and those units get +3000 until end of battle.  
AUTO:When this unit is place on the VC,bind the top two cards from your deck.**


	8. Kida's birthday

**Hello readers,hope you enjoy this story so far and just let go on with the story**

* * *

 **Turn 8:Kida's birthday**

Sayuri and Yumi in their casual clothing is in the mall looking for something

"They must be something that we could give him as a present..."Yumi said as she search through the shelf

"Yeah,maybe a pendant or something that could make as rememberance"Sayuri said

'Well,maybe I could give him something like that'Yumi though

"Is there anything he like?She's your brother anyway"Yumi asked

"Dunno...I never asked"Sayuri replied

"Girls!Better hurry up,we almost finish buying things and we don't have much time"Kourin said from afar

"Okay mom!Gotta it"Sayuri said

"Those girls,still searching for a prize?"Misaki asked

"Yeah,hope they quick a bit,we leaving in a few moments"Kourin replied

* * *

 **At Card Capital...**

Aichi,Kai and the rest of the group is decorating the shop for Kida party so Card Capital is close today

"Kai-kun,help me with this things"Aichi said pointing at a banner he want to hang on

"Okay"Kai replied

"Thank you for coming today even though you busy"Aichi said

"There are not much to do at the branch anyway so I live the work to vice presidennt for this day"Kai replied in his usual tone

"Oh,I see"Aichi replied

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Shun...**

"Oi Shun,where we going actually?"Kida asked

"Eh?uhhh,just a bit more okay"Shun replied

'Why I'm the one who need to distract him'Shun think as he sigh

"Shun!Just let go to the store"Kida said

"No!We can't go"Shun said

"And why?"Kida asked

"Ehh,uhh.."Shun trying to think a reason

"Oh hello you two,such a surprise to find you guys here"A boy come up to them,he the same age as them,wearing Fukuhara boy uniform,he has a short messy red hair and a purple eyes

"Suzugamori Ban!?"Both of them said

"Hello~"Ban greet them,they end up sitting at a bench in a park while Shun is explaining to Ban about the situation without Kida hearing it

"I see,how can we distract him anyway?"Ban asked

"May I ask why you wear a school uniform?"Shun asked

"Why?It is wrong?"Ban asked in a tone same as his father

"Umm,never mind. So you gonna help me?"Shun asked

"Of course,so what we can do?"Ban asked

"I don't know"Shun replied

"Oi!You two!What your talking about?"Kida asked

"Nothing!"Both of them said

"Okay..."Kida replied

'I got it!'Ban though

"Hey Kida,since I'm here why don't we cardfight?"Ban asked

'Good idea Ban!Like this we can kill time'Shun though

"Umm,okay but here?"Kida said

"Yes,let go"Ban said and setup the table with his FICA

"Well,this could be training for the regional"Kida said setting the table too. They set up the starter and hand,Shun watch the battle from the sideline

"Ready?Then,Stand up,the Vanguard!"Ban reveal Promising Knight, David **[5000]**

"Stand up,Vanguard!"Kida reveal Shining Knight, Millius **[5000]**

"Shadow vs Royal,this is interesting"Shun said

"I start first Kida,draw!I ride Marzolf **[8000]**!and that my turn"Ban said

 **Empty/Knight of Diligence, Marzolf/Empty**

 **Promising Knight, David/Empty/Empty**

 **Hand:5**

 **Damage:none**

 **Soul:0**

 **Drop zone:0**

 **G unit:0/8**

"Draw!I ride Phelax **[8000]**!I call Bash **[7000]** and attack with him" **[7000+2000=9000 vs 8000]**

"No guard,damage trigger check and no trigger"

 **Damage check:Nightsky Eagle**

"My vanguard up next!" **[8000+5000=13000 vs 8000]**

"No guard"Ban decided

"Drive check,no trigger"

 **Drive check:Knight of Refinement, Benizel**

"Damage check,too bad it a critical"Ban said

 **Damage check:Leaping Knight, Ligan Lumina(Critical)**

"I end my turn here"Kida said

 **Empty/Knight of Crescent Moon, Phelax/Knight of Shield, Bash**

 **Empty/Shining Knight, Millius/Empty**

 **Hand:5**

 **Damage:none**

 **Soul:0**

 **Drop zone:0**

 **G zone:0/8**

"Time to get serious,draw!I ride Gwal **[10000]**!Calling Balbelith **[9000]** and Macha **[9000]** to rearguard,I attack Bash with Sarbelith!" **[9000 vs 7000]**

"No guard,he retires"

"Gwal attack!" **[10000 vs 8000]**

"I guard with Burning Mane!"Kida decided

 **Guardian card:Burning Mane Lion(10000)**

"Drive check,no trigger"

 **Drive check:Supremacy Black Dragon, Claret Sword Dragon**

"Macha attack!" **[9000+5000=14000 vs 8000]**

"No guard and no trigger here"

 **Damage check:Knight of Twin Sword**

"That my turn"Ban said while smiling

 **Dark Knight Maiden, Macha/Fair Knight, Gwal/Knight of Solemnity, Balberith**

 **Promising Knight, David/Empty/Empty**

 **Hand:4**

 **Damage:Nightsky Eagle/Leaping Knight, Ligan Lumina**

 **Soul:1**

 **Drop zone:0**

 **G zone:0/8**

"Stand and draw!I ride Livarlot **[10000]**!I call Twin Sword **[9000]**!Livarlot attack!" **[10000+5000=15000 vs 10000]**

"No guard"Ban decided

"Drive check,no trigger"Kida said

 **Drive check:Knight of Crescent Moon, Phelax**

"Damage trigger,a heal trigger!Power to Macha and heal one damage!"

 **Damage Check:Flatbau(Heal)**

"Twin Sword attack Sarbelith" **[9000 vs 9000]**

"I guard with Owl!"

 **Guardian card:Howl Owl(5000)**

"I end my turn"Kida said

 **Knight of Twin Sword/Absolute Blade Knight, Livarlot/Empty**

 **Empty/Shining Knight, Millius/Empty**

 **Hand:4**

 **Damage:Knight of Twin Sword**

 **Soul:1**

 **Drop z** **one:2**

 **G zone:0/8**

"I stand and draw!Your blade of darkness will destroy everything in your way,Ride!Supremacy Black Dragon, Claret Sword Dragon **[11000]**!I attack Twin Sword with Sarbelith!" **[9000 vs 9000]**

"I guard with Phelax!"

 **Guardian Card:Knight of Crescent Moon, Phelax**

"My vanguard attack!" **[11000 vs 10000]**

"No guard"Kida decided

"Twin drive!A draw trigger then a critical trigger!All power to rearguard and the critical stay with my vanguard!"

 **Drive check(s):Howl Owl(Draw),Death Feather Eagle(Critical)**

"Damage trigger,both no trigger"

 **Damage Check:Laurel Knight, Cyzril, Knight of Great Spear**

"Macha!" **[19000+5000=24000 vs 10000]**

"No guard,I get a draw trigger!All effect to vanguard"

 **Damage Check:Margal(Draw)**

"That my turn"Ban said while grinning

 **Dark Knight Maiden, Macha/Supremacy Black Dragon, Claret Sword Dragon/Knight of Solemnity, Sarbelith**

 **Promising Knight, David/Empty/Empty**

 **Hand:6**

 **Damage:Nightsky Eagle/Flatbau**

 **Soul:2**

 **Drop zone:2**

 **G zone:0/8**

"Stand and draw!Your blade is my passion,I ride Blue Sky Knight, Altmile **[11000]**!"

"Liberating the Generation Zone!Shrouded Divine Knight, Gablade **[26000]**!"Kida start to grin

"Stride skill!I call Fragment **[9000]** and Shot-putter **[7000]**!5000 to Fragment and my vanguard,Fragment attack!" **[16000 vs 11000]**

"Eagle guard!"

 **Guardian card:Death Feather Eagle(10000)**

"Twin sword!Skill,Livarlot call!" **[9000+7000=16000 vs 11000]**

"No guard,damage check and no trigger"

 **Damage check:Scornful Knight, Gyva**

"Livarlot attack Macha!" **[10000 vs 9000]**

"Intercept!"

 **Guardian card:Knight of Solemnity, Sarbelith(5000)**

"Gablade!Holy Fierce Blast!" **[26000+5000+5000=36000**

"Sorry to nullifies it"

 **Guardian card:Karma Collector(Perfect guard)**

"Triple drive!I get a heal trigger!Healing one damage"

 **Drive check(s):Laurel Knight, Cyzril, Holy Knight Guardian, Healing Pegasus(Heal)**

"Turn end"Kida declared

 **Absolute Blade Knight, Livarlot/Blue Sky Night, Altmile/Knight of Twin Sword**

 **Empty/Shining Knight, Millius/Gigantech Shot-putter**

 **Hand:5**

 **Damage:Laurel Knight, Cyzril(Flipped)/Knight of Great Spear(Flipped)/Margal**

 **Soul:2**

 **Drop zone:5**

 **G zone:1/8**

"Stand and draw!Liberating the Generating zone!"Ban discard Branwen

"Soar through heaven and show your strength!Generation Stride!"

"Supremacy Dark Dragon, Aurageyser Dragon **[26000]**!"Ban started smirking

"Stride skill,superior call Eagle and with both skill,he get 7000 power bonus **[14000]** I call Marzolf **[8000]**!I attack with Macha,her skill I superior call Marzolf!" **[9000+5000=14000 vs 11000]**

"No guard and no trigger"

 **Damage check:Knight of Crescent Moon, Phelax**

"My vanguard attack!Skill activated!David is the sacrifices with his skill,I check the top two!"

 **Checked card:Fair Knight, Gwal**

 **Checked card:Karma Collector**

"That 5000 power bonus and with Marzolf boost,go!Major Destruction Slash!" **[26000+5000+8000=39000 vs 11000]**

"Perfect guard!"Kida discard Pegasus

 **Guardian card:Holy Knight Guardian(No hit)**

"Triple drive,oh well,no trigger"Ban said

 **Drive check:Shadow Blaze Dragon, Dark knight Maiden, Macha, Promising Knight, David**

"Nightsky Eagle!" **[14000+8000=22000 vs 11000]**

"No guard,it a critical..."Kida put the card to the damage

 **Damage check:Bringer of Dream, Belinus**

"I end my turn"Ban declared

 **Dark Knight Maiden, Macha/Supremacy Black Dragon, Claret Sword Dragon/Nightsky Eagle**

 **Empty/Knight of Diligence, Marzolf/Knight of Diligence, Marzolf**

 **Hand:7**

 **Damage:Nightsky Eagle(Flipped)/Flatbau(Flipped)/Scornful Knight, Gyva(Flipped)**

 **Soul:1**

 **Drop zone:8**

 **G zone:2/8**

"He already in the lead!Kida is in a pinch with five damage and three cards in hand"Shun said

"Stand and draw!"Kida declared

"Now,Liberating the Generation Zone!"Kida discard Cyzril

"I will make my own future,Generation Stride!Holy Dragon, Saint Blow Dragon **[26000]!** "

'Saint blow eh?...I may not survive this'Ban though

"Stride skill,I call Belinus **[9000]** and my vanguard get 5000 like Belinus"Kida then smile

"Skill activate!Give your leader the power to make a new futere knights!Gaining 15000 power bonus and a critical!"

"Livarlot attack Macha!" **[10000+9000=19000 vs 9000]**

"No guard,she retires"

"Here come,my vanguard,Belinus skill,another 5000!Divine Slayer!" **[31000+3000 X 5+5000+5000=56000 vs 11000]**

"56000 power!Ban need a perfect guard to survive this"Shun said and Ban look at his hand and give a chuckle

"No guard,you need a critical to win this Kida"Ban said

"Triple Drive!...A critical trigger!"Kida start smirking

 **Drive check(s):Blue Sky Knight, Altmile, Knight of Fragment, Knight of Flash(Critical)**

"Damage trigger,a draw trigger at the end huh..."Ban put the cards to the damage zone

 **End Game:Sendou Kida**

"Such luck Kida"Ban said

"Well,I'm surprised to"Kida said

Suddenly,Shun recieve a message,he check it and it from Yumi

"Now,bring Kida back,everything ready"The text said

"Kida!Time to go to the shop"Shun said

"Wh-"Kida was cut because Shun drag him to Card Capital 2

"It look like my works done..."Ban head back to Foo Fighters headquaters as it almost dusk

* * *

 **Card Capital 2...**

"Why you close my eyes Shun?"Kida asked

"You'll know it very soon"Shun said smirking,they both enter the shop and party pop start

"Happy Birthday Kida!"Everyone said as Kida open his eyes,he were very surprised

"How I could forget it my birthday,I should have now this"Kida said

"Well,it a surprise and it work,you really surprise"Sayuri said. They have fun like playing a ping pong and eating the foods,finally the birthday cake!

"What you wish for Kida?"Kourin asked

"It just a normal wish,I hope we win the regional and go to the national!"Kida said blowing the candles

"Oh talking about that,I bough the bracelets for the teams"Yumi said

"It may be your birthday but this could be a lucky charm,what you say?"Yumi explain holding three bracelets with each has it own color

"It great,I'm taking the royal blue ones"Kida said

"I'm taking the green one"Shun said

"While I take this orange ones"Yumi said

"Oh Kida,what your team name?"Kamui asked

"Well,I don't think about it yet..."Kida replied

"Maybe you'll get it later son"Aichi said and all of them continue to have fun until night

* * *

 **At the same place at the end of chapter 7...The temple**

"You have found the target?"A figure asked to Mark

"Yes sir,we have found the...Deletor"Mark replied

"If we able to control him,we have a great fighter at our side"The figure replied

"I already has a plan sir"Mark said

"Good,don't fail me again!"The figure order

"Understood!"Mark then leave the place

* * *

 **Hope you guys like it and sorry for the error at Chapter 3,I mistook Susanoo is god of sun,I really need to search about mytholgy. Anyway,see ya guys at the next chapter.**


	9. Shindou Kirou

**Hello guys,hope you like the previous chapter. In this chapter,we will have Gear Chronicle appear,let just get on with the story and I hope somebody keep reading this.**

* * *

 **Turn 9:Shido Kirou**

Kida's team is at Card Capital discussing what their team name

"How bout 'Wind Fighters'?"Shun suggest

"That too lame I think..."Yumi replied

"We need to think something simple and a bit cool,ahhh. I can't think of any"Kida said. Suddenly,a boy come to the shop,he wear a red sweater and grey jacket,he also wear blue pants,red shoes and he has red hair that isn't too long,just reach at the back of it neck;He also has green eye,he seem like the same age as Kida

"He seem new here"Shun said pointing at new customer

"Hey there boy,what you looking for?You seem new here"Kamui asked from the counter

"Umm,could you check if this card is legal and not a joke,I found this deck in front of my house this morning and search about it but it seem this is a new clan"The boy said

"Hmm,Gear Chronicle?It must be from the new trial deck but maybe it just out so not much people heard about it"Kamui replied

"Thank you!Then,excus-"He was cut by Kamui

"Since your here,why don't you try that deck"Kamui said

"Well,I know this game from my friend and it seem pretty interesting,maybe I give a shot"The boy replied

"Well,what your name?"Kamui asked

"Shido Kirou"The boy said

"I'm Katsuragi Kamui,nice to meet you so why don't you fight me?"Suddenly Kamui felt a chill on his spine

"Kamui,there are some new boosters here so please help me and don't ditch works again"Shin said appearing out of nowhere

"Of course Shin!I won't do that again"Kamui said

"Then,come"Shin said entering the storeroom

"Damn,maybe there are other people you could play...aha!Kida!"Kamui caled

"What?"Kida asked

"Could you help this kid out,he seem wanna to try this game and his deck seem interesting,so please play with him"Kamui begged

"Okay then"Kida said

"Then,see ya!"Kamui said going to the store room

"Well,I heard the conversation so I know everything,I'm Sendou Kida;The girl over there is Yumi and that guy over there is Shun,nice to meet you"Kida said while the other two waved

"Well,you have an unsual deck huh,let see it how it goes"Kida said

"Let me fight him,I wanna to test this deck"Shun said

"OK,then let go to the table"Kida said and all of them go to a vacant table,Shun insert his FICA

"Now,know the basics?"Shun asked

"I know pretty much of the game from my friend but how about this silver colored back card?"Kirou said showing two cards

"Well,I explain that later and please put it to the G zone"Shun said and Kirou put them in the G zone

"First,let choose where we fight"Shun said clicking on Dark Zone nation

"This place seem interesting..."Kirou said

"Oh,this must be the new temple at Dark Zone,it must be your clan territory"Shun said

"Well,let choose this then. Second,search grade 0 and put it on the middle faced down"Shun explain

"And draw five cards from a well shuffled deck,I know pretty much of the game so don't worry"Kirou continued

"Okay then"After they set everything,they are ready to fight

"Let start the game and imagine yourself,at Cray now as a powerless astral body"Shun said and Kirou start imagine

"Woah"Kirou said founding himself in the temple with a dragon statue

"Let start now,Stand up Vanguard!Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid **[5000]**!"Shun revealed

"Stand up,Vanguard!Gunner Gear Dracokid **[5000]**!"Kirou revealed

"Well,you won't mind I'm taking the first turn?"Shun asked

"Uhh,yeah"Kirou replied

"I draw!I ride Thunder Arrow Dracokid **[7000]**!I move Volt Knuckle and end my turn"

 **Empty/Brawler, Thunder Arrow Dracokid/Empty**

 **Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid/Empty/Empty**

 **Hand:5**

 **Damage:none**

 **Soul:0**

 **Drop zone:0**

 **G zone:0/8**

"Draw!That what you said right?Then,I ride Maser Gear Dragon **[8000]**!"Shun then point at Gunner Gear

"Like my Volt Knuckle and most grade 0 units have forerunner,an ability let you to move it to an open RC when unit of the same clan ride it"Shun explain

"Then,I move it behind Maser"Kirou said

"Cards from your hand are used to call allies to fight,a vanguard isn't strong without it allies right?"Shun explain

"Yeah..."Kirou

"But keep in mind that your could call units that are same or lowered than your vanguard"Shun continue

"Okay,I call Plus Wing Dragon **[7000]**!"Kirou declared

"How do I attack?"Kirou asked

"You need to turn the card sideways and if the power is the same or higher than the opposing units,the attack is consider hit and I need to check for a damage check"Shun explain

"Okay then,I think get pretty much of this. Plus Wing attack!" **[7000 vs 7000]**

"No guard,damage check and no trigger"

 **Damage check:Military Brawler, Lisei**

"Maser Gear attack with Gunner Gear's boost,so just grade 0 or 1 could boost?"Kirou asked

"Yes"Shun replied

"Then you guard or no?"Kirou asked

"No guard,now reveal the top card of your deck,that is called drive check"Shun said

"Then,drive check and a trigger...?"Kirou was puzzled as he see that red icon

 **Drive check:Steam Knight, Shu Shin(Draw)**

"That is a trigger,all trigger is all grade 0 and there are four type of trigger with each of it has a different effect. All triggers give 5000 power bonus to the choosen units while trigger that you draw is a draw trigger,it let you draw a card"Shun explain

"Then,power to my vanguard and I draw"

"Damage check,no trigger"

 **Damage check:Brawler, Wildclock Dragon**

"That end my turn"Shun declared

 **Plus Wing Dragon/Maser Gear Dragon/Empty**

 **Empty/Gunner Gear Dracokid/Empty**

 **Hand:6**

 **Damage:none**

 **Soul:0**

 **Drop zone:0**

 **G units:0/2**

"Draw!I ride Brawler, Big Bang Slash Buster **[9000]**!I call Big Bang Slash dragon **[9000]** to the rearguard too"Shun start the turn with his Vaguard

"My vanguard attack" **[9000 vs 8000]**

"Well,this is called guard right?I guard with Gear Rabbit!"

 **Guardian Card:Eternal Clock Stomach Gear Rabbit(10000)**

"Drive check,I get a critical trigger!This trigger give one point plus damage,all effect to rearguard!"Shun declared

"My rearguard attack with an extra damage"Shun rested the cards **[9000+5000+5000=19000 vs 8000]**

"No guard,that twice damage check. Let see,both no trigger"

 **Damage check:Smithreen Colossus, Withdrawn Gear Raven**

"That my turn"Shun said

 **Brawler, Big Bang Slash Dragon/Brawler, Big Bang Buster/Empty**

 **Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid/Empty/Empty**

 **Hand:5**

 **Damage:Military Brawler, Lisei/Brawler, Wildclock Dragon**

 **Soul:1**

 **Drop zone:0**

 **G zone:0/8**

 **Let skip a few turns...**

"Turn end"Shun declared. Both player has four damage and it Kirou turn to ride a grade 3

 **Brawler, Big Bang Slash Dragon/Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Buster/Brawler, Plasma Claw Dragon**

 **Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid/Empty/Brawler of Battles, Haoka**

 **Hand:4**

 **Damage:Military Brawler, Lisei/Brawler, Wildcloack Dragon/Brawler, Plasmakick Dracokid/Dragon Dancer, Anastatia**

 **Soul:3**

 **Drop zone:3**

 **G zone:0/8**

 **Kirou's field:**

 **Steam Battler, Amber/Smoke Gear Dragon/Empty**

 **Plus Wing Dragon/Gunner Gear Dracokid/Empty**

 **Hand:5**

 **Damage:Smithreen Colossus/Withdrawn Gear Raven/Maser Gear Dragon/Steam Rider, Burnham**

 **Soul:1**

 **Drop zone:2**

 **G zone:0/2**

"Stand and draw!This is..."Kirou surprise to see what he drew

"Ride!Chronojet Dragon **[11000]**!"Kirou seem excited about it

"Since both of us has a grade 3 vanguard,we'll get an awesome skill that we could use"Shun explain and then point at the silver cards

"That is G unit,the one who govern our fuutre possibleties. By discarding a card or more from your hand with the sum being grade 3 or greater,you'll able to choose a g unit and stride it over your vanguard,that unit get the name and power of your Hearts,the previous vanguard. Imagine the possibleties that you could do in the future!"Shun explained

"Then,Liberating the Generation Zone!"Kirou discard Ubaru-tutut

"Show me!My new future!Generation Stride!"Kirou imagining Chronojet turning into another gear dragon

"Interdimensional Dragon, Mystery Flare Dragon **[26000]**!"

"Stride skill,Big Bang Slash is send into space and time!"Big Bang move to the bottom of deck

"I call Maser Gear **[8000]** and Gear Turtle **[8000]**!I attack with my vanguard!This my future!Mystery Flare Buster!" **[26000+5000=31000 vs 11000]**

"No guard"Shun decided

"Triple Drive!Critical Trigger!All effect to Vanguard!"

Damage trigger,oh well,you beat me"Shun said

 **Damage check:Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Buster, Brawler, Heavy Trailer Dragon(Draw)**

"So,it is fun?"Shun asked

"Yeah,it is fun. Maybe I play it from now on,it look interesting"Kirou said

"Well,sure to enjoy it and you seem to be the same age like us"Shun said

"Yeah,I'm 14 years"Kirou said

"It good to meet you Rikou"Kida said

"Well then,see ya guys!"Kirou then exit the shop and Kamui has just finished his work

"Hey guys,he back already?"Kamui asked

"Yeah,just a few seconds ago"Kida said

"I see,we almost closing the shop so you guys better head home"Kamui said

"Okay. Wait...we still haven't think about our name..."Kida said

"I think tomorrow we'll get it,don't worry Kida-kun"Yumi said and the trio left the shop to go back to their respectives home

* * *

 **This most look like a filler chapter but we introduce the Gear Chronicle character so I think this look like an introduction game. Hope you guys enjoy it.**


	10. A New Enemy Rise

**It been a while guys. I'm back from my long hiatus and become better!(Hopefully)Now,let go on with the story.**

* * *

 **Turn 10:A New Enemy Rise...**

Aichi is at his house,thinking about the new enemy.

'Spartan Rogue,I wonder how strong is that clan?' Aichi thought and decided to inform someone who he don't meet for a while. He grab his phone and search for...Ibuki's number.

"Please...answer it"Aichi mumble and a voice is heard

"Who's this?"A voice asked

"Is that you Ibuki-kun?"Aichi asked

"Aichi?I thought I get a call from Kai or Miwa but it you. So,why you call me?"Ibuki asked

"It about a new clan,Spartan Rogue..."Aichi start explaining what Gailard has told him.

* * *

 **In the morning...**

Aichi wake up from his sleep hearing his wife's scolding

"Huh,Emi-chan right. You always wake up late even on weekends..."His wife,Kourin scold

"Okay,okay!I woke up Kourin"Aichi said and rose up from his bed while doing a stretch

"It Saturday anyway,what the big deal?"Aichi asked

"I thought you have someone to meet"Kourin said showing his phone with a new message from Ibuki,telling him to go meet him at a cafe

"He must send this after I fall asleep..."Aichi mumble

"Get up,bath and ready for breakfast"Kourin said heading to the kitchen. Aichi get a bath to fresh his body and wear his cloth. His cloth almost look the same as his season 3's outfit except there a bit difference.

"Time for breakfast"Aichi goes to the table and see his children and wife already at the table waiting for him

"Good morning dad"Kida greeted

"Morning guys"Aichi greeted

"Morning"The rest said. Aichi seat and start eating his toast bread

"I heard the tournament gonna be sponsored by your branch dad,is that true?"Kida asked

"Yeah,I'm a little busy today so I'll be home late"Aichi said

"Thanks for the food"Aichi head out and grab his phone

"Hello?Is this Akira?Oh hello Akira...I has something to do so could you cover my work for me"Aichi asked

"*Sigh*Really?This is the fifth time branch master"Akira said

"As I said before I don't like that name,just call me Aichi and pleaseeeeeee"

"Okay,okay. I cover it for you but sure to treat me sometime"Akira said

"Sure,anytime"Aichi hung up and head to the cafe. He enter it and see Ibuki with Kai

"Kai-kun?"Aichi asked

"Hi Aichi"Kai greeted with his usual tone

"So,now you two here. We need to come up with something about this new 'clan'"Ibuki suggested

"As Miwa told me,his son has fought Spartan Rogue and it really a powerful clan and he barely won"Kai said

"Sayuri also told me that"Aichi said. Ibuki start noticed someone is watching them

"How about we go to the park. I don't like crowded place like this"Ibuki said bluntly and a goes out

'Then why he told us to meet at the cafe' Aichi and Kai thought while sweat drop

The trio arrive at the park,Ibuki and Aichi sit at the bench while Kai prefer standing

"I think we need to rely on the new generation"Ibuki said

"That may be a good idea but they still need a few training"Kai said

* * *

 **Meanwhile,in Card Capital...**

Even in the heat of summer,there are still many player at the shop. Kida and Shun is having a battle

"Stride Generation!Divine Blue Flash Flame Knight, Samuil!"Shun start to worry

"Samuil attack!Skill activated!Bright Flame Shooter!"Sixth damage land on Shun's damage zone

"Good game as always Kida"Shun said

"Yeah you too"Kida said

"So Kida,you got a name for our team?"Yumi asked

"I still don't know..."Kida said

* * *

 **Back to the trio...**

The trio seem to hide from someone

"What you doing Ibuki?"Kai said

"Someone following us"Ibuki replied,a man who is Mark is looking around for them

"Dammit,how I lose them"Mark said

"As I though,you the one who follow us"Ibuki said revealing himself

"Finally,I found you Deletor..."Mark said and Ibuki flinch hearing the name

"Why you following us?"Ibuki asked

"I will make you join us!Fight me now!Kouji Ibuki!"Mark said holding his deck

"I accept"Ibuki said and green hollow table appear

"It like the reverse one"Aichi said

Both of them set up their hands and starter.

"Stand up, Vanguard!Droid Gunner, Guther **[5000]**!"Mark revealed **(Notes:Hope you guys remember the cards from chapter 7,every units in this clan is green themed)**

"Stand up, The Vanguard!Neon Messiah **[5000]**!"Ibuki revealed

"Messiah..."Kai mumbled

"Draw!I ride Clark **[8000]**!Turn end"Mark said moving his starter bhind his vanguard

 **Empty/Assassin Knight, Clark/Empty**

 **Empty/Droid Runner, Guther/Empty**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Drop Zone: 0**

 **G Zone: 0/8**

"Draw!I ride Asleep Messiah **[8000]** ,attack!" **[8000+5000=13000 VS 8000]**

"No guard"Mark decided

"Drive check,no trigger"

 **Drive check: Sunset Edge, Duskblade**

"Damage trigger check,no trigger"

 **Damage check: Knife-Heralding Assassin, Zux**

"Turn end"Ibuki declared

 **Empty/Asleep Messiah/Empty**

 **Empty/Neon Messiah/Empty**

 **Hand: 6**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Drop Zone: 0**

 **G Zone: 0/8**

"Draw,I ride Quark **[9000]**!I call Lut **[10000]** ,Lut gonna heat things up!" **[10000 vs 8000]**

"No guard,damage check"

 **Damage check: Destiny Dealer**

"My vanguard attack!" **[9000+5000=14000 vs 8000]**

"No guard"

"Drive check,critical trigger!"

 **Drive check: Outlaw Rider(Critical)**

"Damage check,draw trigger"

 **Damage check: Alter Ego Messiah, Beloved Child of Superstring Theory(Draw)**

"That my turn"Mark declared

 **Spartan Shooter, Lut/Assassin Knight, Quark/Empty**

 **Empty/Droid Runner, Guther/Empty**

 **Hand: 6**

 **Damage: 1/1**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Drop Zone: 0**

 **G Zone: 0/8**

"Stand and draw,I ride Awaking Messiah **[9000]**!I call Chameleon **[7000]** and Duskblade **[9000]**!My vanguard attack!" **[9000+5000=14000 vs 9000]**

"No guard!"Mark decided

"Drive check,heal trigger!Healing one points of damage and power to Duskblade"Ibuki put Alter Ego Messiah to the drop

 **Drive check: Torn World Lady Healer(Heal)**

"Damage check,no trigger"

 **Damage check: Levial Dragon**

"Duskblade attack!" **[9000+7000+5000=21000 vs 9000]**

"No guard,damage check...stand trigger"

 **Damage check: Tactical Droid(Stand)**

"Turn end"Ibuki declared

 **Empty/Awaking Messiah/Sunset Edge, Duskblade**

 **Empty/Neon Messiah/Dark Metal Chemeleon**

 **Hand: 6**

 **Damage: 2/2**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Drop Zone: 1**

 **G Zone: 0/8**

"Stand and draw!I ride Outlaw Dragon **[11000]**!"Outlaw Dragon is a big skull dragon and like the rest of the clan,it is green themed with a poison breath.

"I call Levial Dragon **[9000]**!"Levial Dragon is another skull dragon with two line of spike behind his back.

"Levial attack Dusk!" **[9000 vs 9000]**

"I guard with Sprig Birdie **(5000)**!"

"Lut attack your vanguard" **[10000 vs 9000]**

"No guard,damage check"

 **Damage check: Lady Battler of Gravity Well**

"My vanguard attack!" **[11000+5000=16000 vs 9000]**

"No guard"Ibuki decided

"Twin drive,I get a critical trigger!"

 **Drive checks: Great Thief, Looty, Poison Maker(Critical)**

"Damage check,a critical..."

 **Damage check:** **Awaking Messiah, Lady Gunner of the Neutron Star**

"Turn end and Levial Dragon skill activate,Retreat!"Levial fly to the bind zone

"That the clan keyword,Retreat..."Kai thought

 **Spartan Shooter, Lut/Outlaw Dragon/Empty**

 **Empty/Droid Runner, Guther/Empty**

 **Hand: 6**

 **Damage: 3/3**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Drop Zone: 0**

 **Bind Zone: 1**

 **G Zone: 0/8**

"Ibuki-kun at 5 damage already"Aichi said

"Let just hope he has a plan"Kai replied

"Stand and draw!A pair of wings,that save both of this world!Ride the vanguard!Alter Ego Messiah **[11000]**!"Ibuki slam the card on top of Awaking.

"Liberating the Generation Zone!"Ibuki discard Destiny Dealer for the cost

"Generation Stride!Genesis Dragon, Judgment Messiah **[26000]**!"

"Stride skill!In exchange of pain,sleep in silence!"Neon Messiah and Lut is lock in a sphere

"I call Awaking **[9000]** and attack with my vanguard!" **[31000 vs 11000]**

"Don't get so cocky,Perfect guard!"

 **Guardian card: Protector, Trien(Perfect Guard)**

"Triple drive,critical trigger!Critical to Sunset and power to Awaking"

 **Drive checks: Destiny Dealer, Flower in Vacuum, Cosmo Wreath, Asteroid Wolf(Critical)**

"Awaking attack the vanguard!" **[9000+5000=14000 vs 11000]**

"No guard,damage check"

 **Damage check: Reaper of Feeling, Dalek**

"Duskblade attack with two critical,skill. Guther lock"Guther is now lock in a sphere

"I guard with Poison Maker!"

 **Guardian cards: Poison Maker(10000)**

"Turn end,Neon unlock and add Alter Ego to my hand with it skill"Ibuki declared

 **Awaking Messiah/Alter Ego Messiah/Sunset Edge, Duskblade**

 **Empty/Empty/Dark Metal Chameleon**

 **Hand: 8**

 **Damage: 3/5**

 **Soul: 3**

 **Drop Zone: 2**

 **G Zone: 1/8**

"Just one damage!?I'm dissapointed in you,Kouji Ibuki!"Mark grin

"Stand and draw!Liberating the Generation Zone!"Mark discard another Outlaw Dragon

"Reign over the land and destroy anything in the way!Generation Stride!Spartan Dragon, Star Destroyer Dragon **[26000]**!"Star Destroyer is a skull half spartan dragon,it has a star orb on both of it sides with the usual green themed of the clan.

"Stride skill,5000 power!Levial Dragon skill,I soul blast one and call it to an open rearguard!I call Spartan Slayer, Kugor **[7000]** "Luger is a Spartanoid with a warrior based armor and messy black hair,equip with an axe.

"Kugor Generation Break,counterblast one and I put the top two cards of my deck"

 **Mill cards: Knife-Heralding Assassin, Zux**

 **Mill cards: Assassin Knight, Luther**

"Levial attack Duskblade" **[9000+7000=16000 vs 9000]**

"No guard"Dusk goes to the drop

"My vanguard attack!Skill activate,I flip a card from my G Zone and choose two of my rearguard and put it to my bind zone. Then, I choose two cards from my bind zone and call it to separate open rearguard circle!Rise,Zux **[9000]** and Luther **[7000]**!Both of them get 2000 power too,Zux get a skill and Luther get 3000"Mark smirked **[31000 vs 11000]**

"He make another attack even though his rearguards are lock"Kai though

"Cosmo Wreath perfect guard!"

 **Guardian card: Flower in Vacuum, Cosmo Wreath(Perfect Guard)**

"Triple drive!Critical trigger!All to Zux"

 **Triple Drive:** **Golem of The Ruin, Levial Dragon, Outlaw Rider(Critical)**

"Zux continue the assault!" **[11000+5000+12000=28000 vs 11000]**

"Guard!Asteroid and Lady Healer!"

 **Guardian cards: Asteroid Wold(10000), Torn Wold Lady Healer(10000)**

"Ugh,turn end"The card that is lock is release

 **Spartan Shooter, Lut/Outlaw Dragon/Knife-Heralding Assassin, Zux**

 **Empty/Droid Runner, Guther/Assassin Knight, Luther**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Damage: 4/4**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Drop Zone: 4**

 **Bind Zone: 2**

 **G Zone: 2/8**

"Stand and draw,so this is Spartan Rogue..."Ibuki mumble

"FINAL TURN!"Ibuki declared

"Right now?"Aichi said

"Hmph,he win already"Kai said

"Liberating the Generation Zone!"Ibuki discard Alter Ego

"Slice through the chaos and show me the future with your white wings!Generation Stride!"

"Genesis Dragon, Amnesty Messiah **[26000]**!"Mark start worrying

"Stride skill,Chameleon and Lut lock!"Both of the units trap in a red sphere

"I call Lady Battler **[9000]** and Destiny Dealer **[7000]** and Asleep Messiah **[8000]**. Lady Battler skill,Awaking lock!"

"Here I start,Lady Battler attack Zux!" **[13000 vs 9000]**

"No guard"Zux go to drop

"Amnesty attack!Skill activated,White Lightning Undulate!"All units in the red sphere is freed giving power to Amnesty

"My vanguard get 9000 and a critical!Go,Amnesty!" **[31000+9000+8000=48000 vs 11000]**

"Ugh,I have no perfect guard..."Mark thought

"No guard!"Mark decided

"Triple drive,critical trigger!"

"No way!3 critical!"

 **Drive checks: Lady Gunner of Neutron Star, Alter Ego Messiah, Asteroid Wolf(Critical)**

"Damage check...no trigger"The table dissapear

"Not again!Smoke bomb!"Mark throw a smoke bomb and run away

"What year is this?"Aichi asked

"Well he got away"Ibuki said

"We need to inform the other about this"Kai said

"Yeah,what for now?"Aichi asked

"Return to our branches and try to find a way"Ibuki said

"We need to be ready,that just an agent"Ibuki said while the other two nodded

* * *

 **Back at the temple...**

"I'm sorry master!I promise I do more!"Mark said bowing to the figure

"Actually,it good you lose"The figure said and Mark stand up

"I have seen the messiah powers,if we could beat him and control him,this new deck will finally have it master"The figure said holding a Deletor deck

"That deck...it can't be use by any people,just he could wield it"Mark said

"Mark,get ready for an intense training with the other agents,if you lose for the third time,you won't be forgiven!"The figure ordered

"U...u...understood!"Mark proceed to get out of the room leaving the figure who is holding the deck

"Just a bit more...Kouji Ibuki...be ready"The figure said

* * *

 **So guys,maybe I improve my grammar and hope you enjoy this story and sorry for the long hiatus. Thanks for reading and I see ya all later.**

 **OC Sections:**

 **Spartan Rogues**

 **Clan Mechanic: Retreat**

 **Retreat is a keyword unique to Spartan Rogue. It only can be use at the end of your turn if your opponent has the same or more rearguard than you,you may put the unit with Retreat to your bind zone.**

 **Levial Dragon**

 **Grade 2 Power: 9000 Shield: 5000**

 **Flavor: Try to kill me?Useless!**

 **Race: Skull Dragon**

 **AUTO(Bind Zone):Generation Break 1:[Soulblast 1]At the beginning of your main phase,you may pay the cost. If you do,you may call this card to an open RC.  
** **AUTO(RC):Retreat(At the end of your turn,if your opponent has the same or more rearguard than you,you may put this unit to your bind zone)**

 **Outlaw Dragon**

 **Grade 3 Power: 11000 Shield: N/A**

 **Flavor: An undead dragon,cool isn't it?**

 **Race: Skull Dragon**

 **AUTO(VC):Generation Break 1:[Counterblast 1 and Soulblast 1]At the end of battle that this unit attack a vanguard,you may pay the cost. If you do,choose one of your rearguard,put it to your bind zone,choose up to one grade 2 or less unit from your bind zone and call it to an open RC.  
AUTO:During your turn,when your G unit Stride. Choose up to one of your vanguards and that unit get +5000 until end of turn.**


	11. New Student?

**Here it is guys,the 11th chapter of Cardfight! Vanguard: Spartan Assault. Enjoy it guys and see you at the end of chapter.**

* * *

 **Turn 11: New Students?**

Kida walk to his school from his house with Sayuri as they both going to Miyaji Academy.

"Brother,did you get the name of your team already?it three weeks before the tournament,you should be ready"Sayuri said

"I thinking it right now sis,I know how to handle it"Kida said

"Well,we arrived. See ya after school"Sayuri go to her class while Kida head to his own class

"Morning"Kida greet as he enter the class

"Morning Kida-kun"Yumi said

"Morning!"Shun added and Kida take his seat. The teacher enter the class with someone behind him

"Everyone,please seat. Today,we got a new student. Introduce yourself please"The teacher said

"Hi everyone,my name is Hikigiri Kurobane. Nice to meet to you all"He introduce himself. Hikigiri or Hiki for short has brown hair that fall on his neck,his left eyes is cover by his hair and has black eyes. He is wearing Miyaji uniform

"He cute"

"Yeah"

Girls of the class start mumbling

"Alright,that enough!Please take your seat,Kurobane-san. It behind Sendou-san over there"The teacher point. As Hiki goes to his desk,he and Kida glance at each other

'Why he glancing at me?'Kida though and shrug it off as Hiki take his seat

"Alright everyone,today we gonna learn..."

* * *

 **After the first period end...**

Kida stretch a bit as he check what the next period is and see Yumi approaching Hiki

"Kurobane-kun,have you got sign to any club?"Yumi ask as she is the class monitor

"Well,not yet and all clubs seem boring"Hiki replied uninterested in the topic

"You should sign up to clubs at the week,here a list that maybe you wanna see"Yumi left the list and goes outside the class for a while

"Now that a strange guy"Kida whispered

"Anyway,time to get ready for the next period"Kida get out the books

* * *

 **Recess time...**

Kida goes to the roof as usual but alone as Yumi has some works to do and Shun gotta go to toilet first

"It only me huh...wait,who that?"Kida was surprised to see Hiki

"Kurobane?"

"Oh,you...Sendou right,that name sound familiar"Hiki said

"I'm Kida Sendou,if you play a card game call Cardfight! Vanguard,you may know my parents"Kida said

"Aichi Sendou,right?"Hiki said

"Yeah"

"Well,since we here. How about we have a card"Hiki said holding a deck

"You seem to have FICA too,well then. Let do this"They both set up the table and cards

"We have enough times it seem. Let start now"Kida said

"Stand Up, Vanguard!"They both reveal their starting vanguard

"Shining Knight, Millius **[5000]**!"Kida revealed

"Pencil Koala **[5000]** "Hiki revealed

"Great Nature..."Kida mumble

"I take this first move,I ride Silver Wolf **[8000]** moving Koala to the back. Turn end"

 **Empty/Silver Wolf/Empty  
** **Empty/Pencil Koala/Empty**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Damage: None**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Drop Zone: 0**

 **G Units: 0/8**

"Draw,I ride Felax **[8000]**. Call Bash **[7000]** ,Bash attack!" **[7000+2000=9000 vs 8000]**

"Castanet shall guard"Hiki place the card on the guardian circle

 **Guardian card: Castanet Donkey(5000)**

"Felax attack!" **[8000+5000=13000 vs 8000]**

"No guard"Hiki decided

"Drive check,no trigger"

 **Drive check: Knight of Fragment**

"Damage check,no trigger"

 **Damage check: Crayon Tiger**

"Turn end"Kida declared

 **Knight of Shield, Bash/Crescent Moon Knight, Felax/Empty  
** **Empty/Shining Knight, Millius/Empty**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Damage: None**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Drop zone: 0**

 **G Zone: 0/8**

"I draw,I ride Compass Lion **[11000]** ,I call Geograph Giant **[10000]** and Duckbill **[7000]** ,Duckbill skill to Geo. Duckbill attack Bash!" **[7000 vs 7000]**

"No guard"

"My vanguard attack" **[11000+5000=16000 vs 8000]**

"No guard"Kida decided

"Drive check,Critical trigger. Power to Geograph and critical stay with my vanguard"

 **Drive check: Cutter Falcon(CRITICAL)**

"Damage check,both are nothing"Kida put the cards to the damage zone

 **Danage check: Laurel Knight, Sicilus, Knight of Refinement, Benizel**

"Geograph attack!" **[15000 vs 80000]**

"I guard with Angle!"

 **Guardian card: Encourage Angle(10000)**

"End phase,Geograph retire and I draw a card. Turn end"Hiki declared

 **Empty/Compass Lion/Coiling Duckbill  
Empty/Pencil Koala/Empty**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Damage: 0/1**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Drop Zone: 2**

 **G Zone: 0/8**

"Stand and draw,I ride Livarlot **[10000]**!I call Twin Sword **[9000]** and Felax **[** **8000]** ,Livarlot attack!" **[10000+5000=15000 vs 11000]**

"I guard with Falcon"Hiki decided

 **Guardian card: Cutter Falcon(10000)**

"Drive check,no trigger"

 **Drive check: Knight of Greatspear**

"Twin Sword attack!" **[9000+8000=17000 vs 11000]**

"No guard,damage check and no trigger"

 **Damage check: School Hunter, Leo-pald**

"Turn end"Kida declared

 **Knight of Twin Sword/Absolute Sword Knight, Livarlot/Empty  
** **Crescent Moon Knight, Felax/Shining Knight, Millius/Empty**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Damage: 0/2**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Drop Zone: 2**

 **G Zone: 0/8**

"Stand and draw"Hiki smirk at the card he drew

"Kida-kun,you ever heard of Spartan Rogue?"Hiki ask with a grin and playful tone

"Spartan...how did you know that?"Kida asked

"I shown you what Spartan could do,it even taint other clan"Hiki grin

"What are you talking about?"Kida asked

"Tainted blade of the hunter hide a powerful power,ride!Leo-pald's Rival, Hell-pard **[11000]**!"Hiki slam the card on the VC. Hellpard is a Leopard(Obviously) with the same armor as Leopald but is color green instead with two green orbs surrounding Hellpard.

"Too bad this is just a showcase,Duck move back and Call Crayon Tiger **[9000]** and Tusk Master **[11000]**!Tusk attack Twin Sword" **[11000 vs 9000]**

"No guard"

"Next up,Hell attack!" **[11000+5000=16000 vs 10000]**

"No guard!"Kida decided

"Twin drive,critical trigger!Power to Crayon critical up by one!"

 **Drive check: Triangle Cobra(CRITICAL), School Hunter, Leo-pald**

"Damage check,damage check,I get a heal trigger. Power to my vanguard a heal a point of damage"

 **Damage: Holy Knight Guardian, Healing Pegasus(HEAL)**

"Crayon attack!" **[14000+7000=21000 vs 15000]**

"I guard with Belenus!"

 **Guardian card: Bringer of Dream, Belenus(10000)**

"Turn end"Hiki smirk as he declared it

 **Contradictory Master, Tusk Master/Leopald's Rival, Hellpald/Crayon Tiger  
** **Empty/Pencil Koala/Coiling Duckbill**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Damage: 0/2**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Drop Zone: 3**

 **G Zone: 0/8**

"Stand and draw!Your sword is my passion,ride!Blue Sky Knight, Altmile **[11000]**!"

"Altmile,the card that you get from your father...so cliche"Hiki mockingly said

"How did you even knew that. Ugh,Stride Generation!"Kida discard Greatspear for the cost

"Shrouding Divine Knight, Gablde **[26000]**!Stride skill,I call Fragment **[9000]** and give 5000 power to Fragment **[14000]** and Felax **[13000]**...I use Millius skill to superior call Twin Sword **[9000]** "

"Here I go,Fragment attack!" **[16000 vs 11000]**

"No guard,damage check and no trigger"

 **Damage check: Silver Wolf**

"Skill,countercharge and soulcharge. My vanguard attack!" **[26000 vs 11000]**

"Too bad,perfect guard!Perfect Guard!"

 **Guardian card: Contradictory Instructor, Shell Master(Perfect Guard)**

"Triple drive,critical trigger!All effect to Twin Sword"

 **Drive checks: Laurel Knight, Sicilus, Holy Knight Guardian, Knight of Flash(CRITICAL)**

"Hmph,like that could help"Hiki said

"Twin Sword attack!Skill,I superior call another Fragment!" **[14000+13000=27000 vs 11000]**

"No guard,draw trigger. All effect to my vanguard and draw"

 **Damage check: Castanet Donkey(DRAW), Contradictory Instructor, Shell Master**

"Fragment attack Crayon!" **[11000 vs 9000]**

"I guard with Geograph"

 **Guardian card: Geograph Giant**

"End of turn"Kida declared returning Gablade to the G Zone

 **Knight of Twin Sword/Blue Sky Knight, Altmile/Knight of Fragment  
** **Crescent Moon Knight, Felax/Empty/Empty**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Damage: 3/3**

 **Soul: 3**

 **Drop Zone: 6**

 **G Zone: 1/8**

"Stand and draw,Generation Zone release!"Kida started to worried

"The truth of the world,is in my hand. Stride Generation!"Hiki grin

"School Special Investigator, Leo-pald Chaser **[26000]**!"

"Stride skill,I choose one of my rearguard,it get 4000 and get some skill,Crayon gonna get the 'food'. I call Coiling Duckbill **[7000]** ,skill to Crayon"

"And that set up everything,ready for Great Nature fearsome combos"Hiki grin and Kida started worried

'I will be in big trouble' Kida though

"Tusk attack Fragment" **[11000 vs 9000]**

"No guard"

"Crayon attack,skill make Tusk stand with 4000 and a little bonus. Crayon attack your vanguard!" **[20000 vs 11000]**

"Flash will guard!"

 **Guardian card: Knight of Flash(10000)**

"Keep struggling until you lose it!Leo attack the vanguard!The skill is gonna given to Crayon **[17000]**!" **[26000+5000=31000 vs 11000]**

"Perfect guard!Skill let counter charge!"

 **Guardian card: Holy Knight Guardian(Perfect Guard)**

"Triple drive,critical trigger!All to Crayon"

'Crayon is on high power and Tusk gonna...'Kida though

"Tusk attack with duckbill boost!Skill,stand Crayon with another 4000!" **[15000+7000=22000 vs 11000]**

"No guard,damage check and no trigger"

 **Damage check: Knight of Greatspear**

"Crayon attack!" **[27000 vs 11000]**

"I guard with Healing Pegaus,Sicilus and intercept with Twin Sword!"Kida put all cards from his hand to the guardian zone

 **Guardian card: Healing Pegaasus(10000), Laurel Knight, Sicilus(5000), Knight of Twin Sword(5000)**

"You out of cards and this will be where the fun begin. End phase!"Hiki grin get wider

"Thanks to Stride skill,Crayon retire itself and let me draw one card,duck skill let me to draw one too while my vanguard skill let me search for another Crayon and put it to my hand,don't forget Tusk retire and little bonus,I draw a card for that too!"

"You got four cards too your hand!?"

"Turn end,show me what you got,Aichi Sendou's son"Hiki said

 **Empty/Leo-pald's Rival, Hell-pard/Empty  
** **Coiling Duckbill/Pencil Koala/Coiling Duckbill**

 **Hand: 9**

 **Damage: 2/5**

 **Soul: 2**

 **Drop Zone: 9**

 **G Zone: 1/8**

"Stand and draw"He drew Benizel

'Come on Kida,think. They must a way'Suddenly,the fight is interrupted by Shun

"Oi Kida,I already eat my lunch and just come to check..."Shun see the situation

"You having a cardfight with that new student?"Shun asked meanwhile,someone is calling Hiki

"Oh my cell phone,hello...okay...are you sure?Okay*sigh*"Hiki put the phone and turn his intention to Kida

"Too bad Kida,I got something else to do but the fight is pretty much over and we know who'll wins. See ya,Aichi Sendou's son"Hiki left after saying that while ignoring Shun

"What was that all about?"Shun asked

"I will tell you after we return to the classrooms,let go"Kida said as he drag Shun to the classroom

* * *

 **With Hiki...**

"Such a waste"Hiki said while walking around the school

"Oh don't worry Hikigiri,you get more fight after this"Mark appear out of nowhere

"I just wanna search for a strong player and Spartan let me do it"Hiki said grinning

"Well,maybe there another guy you wanna fight,he also seem a nuisance to our plan and has a mysterious plan which Kida fought a lose and it name is Chaos Paladin,Yoshida Fujisaki is his name by the way. He study at Fukuhara high school"Mark explain

"Such an interesting guy,Chaos Paladin eh?"Hiki start smilling

* * *

 **Hey guys,hope you enjoy this chapters. We advancing the plot a bit I guess,thanks for the support and I see ya all later.**

 **OC Cards section:**

 **Great Nature**

 **Leo-pald's Rival, Hell-pard**

 **Power: 11000 Grade: 3 Race: High Beast**

 **Flavour: The truth cannot be find but be create...**

 **AUTO(VC):Generation Break 2: [Counterblast 1** **]When this unit attack a vanguard,you may pay the cost. If you do,choose up to two of your units,until end of turn,those units get 4000+ and "AUTO(RC): At the end of your turn,retire this unit." "AUTO(RC): At the end of your turn when this unit is retired due to an effect from your card,you may call this card to a RC." and this unit get +1 critical.  
** **AUTO: During your turn,when your G Unit with "Leo-pald" in it name stride,you may pay the cost. If you do,until end of turn,that unit get +4000 and "AUTO(RC): At the end of your turn,retire this unit" "AUTO(RC): At the end of your turn,when this unit is retire due to an effect from your cards,you may draw a card".**


End file.
